Minecraft: The Silver Fangs
by Chromeanxiety
Summary: Mobs were living peacefully until Herobrine has risen with his army and fought the mobs. A guy named Chrome is gonna set things right, earning friends and allies. (Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the Mob Talker Characters)
1. The Start

**Hello guys/gals! I am Chromeanxiety new to making fan fictions, but I will try my very best to write all I make. I will appreciate anybody to point out any mistakes I that I may make, without further adieu let the story begin.**

In Minecraftia there were many mobs and they have there own kingdoms. The mobs were at peace and tranquility can be felt, but it was only interrupted by Herobrine. He cause great suffering throughout the lands wars begun, the mobs battled Herobrine's army. Slowly but surely the mobs will be defeated, in the losing battle, the Great Mob Kings decided to find seclusion far away from Herobrine's Castle. It happened only for the scouts Herobrine sent to find this secluded kingdoms. The scouts found the Wolf Kingdom, where war begun but there is 1 specific home with a soldier, a wife, and a baby with silver hairs and eyes. The Wolf Kingdom went ablaze as war was fought it was a decade now and the Wolf Kingdom standing but in shambles the baby was already 10 years old. The tragedy befall the family when Herobrine's army attacked the kingdom, the soldier was delaying the inevitable fought soldiers 1 by 1 until he was being surrounded and was killed, next was the wife but the wife ran and was out of the kingdom's walls but was shot the dying woman **"RUN Chrome Run! and whatever you do don't looked behind!."** **"But m-mommy... *sobbing*"** **"Its alright my child just run! survive for me and your father."** the woman gave a weak smile. Chrome ran and ran holding onto a mask that his mom gave, it was white and has 3 black streaks vertically looking like scratches. He found a cave but only to be greeted by a pack of curious wolves. The wolves sniffed at the mask, suddenly a wolf looked be the alpha tug onto the sobbing boy. The boy followed the wolves, the next thing he knew he was part of the pack hunting and playing. Years passed as little Chrome became 17 turning into well-toned, a bit muscular, and an instinct of a wolf. Chrome however never knew he was part wolf, he just thought it was instinct and such. Then Chrome left the pack to live on his own, he was now wearing a white hoody with dog like ears underneath the hoody was a black t-shirt, below was black jeans and black sneakers. He got those clothes from the villagers near the cave which he always go to due to curiosity. He was now travelling the land not noticing it was noon, he decided to make a house in the plains, he went to a tree and punched it over and over until it broke turning into a miniature version that can be held. He did this having 64 stacks of wood, he turned it into planks and built the foundation of his home. Months has past and Chrome finished his house already and had a simple but satisfied life until. He saw what appeared to be 3 shadows in the woods, he got closer and with his animal like instinct the 3 shadows didn't notice him until he said **"Boo!"** the 3 shadows jumped up surprised in what Chrome did. **"P-p-please d-d-don't h-h-hurt u-u-us."** with a scared tone.

**"Why should I hurt you?"**

Chrome walked closer and was surprised at what he saw. He saw 3 girls hugging each other in fright.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay guys that's all I can do for now, thank you for reading this fan fiction and I would appreciate it if you guys can check if I made any mistakes I would also acknowledge any criticism, if I did please message me so I can fix it. If you guys did enjoyed and want a longer story please stay tune for there will be more to come.**


	2. The Three Shadows

**Hello again guys/gal! This is the second chapter of 'Minecraft: The Silver Fangs' and I will be recapping anything important such as OCs and would be in detail about Chrome the protagonist.**

**Name: Chrome**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Human/Wolf**

**Eye Color: Silver (turns blood red with any emotions linked to anger and excitement)**

**Hair Color: Silver**

**Clothing: White Hoody, Black T-shirt underneath, Black Jeans, and Black Sneakers**

**Personality: Solitary, kind, and brave**

**Likes: Shady places, Foods, Skeletons, and Hunting**

**Dislikes: Enemies, thugs, thieves, Silverfishes**

**And with that without further adieu the story begins. (side notes italic is thoughts)**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

I was shocked to see three girls hugging each other because of fear, as I got closer the smallest of the three said "**P-p-please d-d-don't k-k-kill us!"** she stuttered in fear. "**Why would I kill you?"** I said in a reassuring tone. They were silent until the tallest one whispered to them **"Should we trust him?" "Do we have a choice?" **said the girl in the middle "**What is his' name?" **the smallest one said. I cough then said "**Chrome." **they looked at me in shock, the middle one said "**How did you know about what we were talking about?" "Instincts." **I just replied casually. Then I notice something behind the middle girl, I slowly took my sword out and threw it immediately and almost landed on the girl, the throw hit the shadow and just stop. "**What did you do that for?!" **the tall one said, I just sighed and just pointed at the dead corpse behind them, **"Ayiiii!"**screamed the smallest one. **"Hurry! Before more shows up." **it was too late when an arrow flew towards the girl's legs, she screamed while the two ran and carried her. **"Hurry! Go to my house!" **they nodded instantly and ran, I was delaying the rouge mobs until I saw them went inside my house. I ran fast, fast enough to leave the rouge mobs within 5 seconds and shut the doors. I took some wool and turned it into bandages and gave it the injured girl, the two girls started to bandaged her wounded parts. **"So, you three haven't introduced yourselves yet." "My names Cupa." said the smallest girl, "M-mines Andr." the tallest one said, "And my name Stella." the middle 1 said. **_"Ok so Cupa, have a green hoody with a creeper face, blackish brown gloves, green stockings, and a green sneakers, has orange sunset hair and eyes, Andr have a black turtleneck jacket and skirt has a hat with an enderman eyes, black stockings, long brown hair, and purple eyes, and Stella who have a vest that barely covers her chest area showing her stomach, has a really short gray shorts, gray stockings, and gray gloves that reaches her arms."_ **"So why are you guys in the woods?" "We were... erm... watching you." **the small one said mumbling the last words.

**"Why were you gals watching me?" **I said

**"We-we-we never saw anybody outside the kingdoms." **Andr said stuttering at first

**"Oh?" **I gave a curious face at them

**"Y-yeah, after all people are afraid to get surrounded by Herobrine's army." **Stella said

**"Then why are you gals away from your kingdoms?"**

**"We were assigned to scout the area."**

**"I assume that 'area' also happens to be near my home?"**

**"I guess so." **Cupa Said

**"Well until its sunset I suggest you three stay for the night."**

**"A-a-are you sure?!"**

**"Yeah I'm sure, I don't want anybody to get killed."**

I went to the a chest and was surprised I only have 6 wool left, enough to make 2 beds, they were 4 of us and there were only 3 beds.

**"Hey girls!"**

**"Y-y-yeah?" **they all said.

**"I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor."**

**"W-w-why?"**

**" 'Cause I only have enough to make 2 more beds plus the one I had."**

**"I guess so..." **Stella said appearing to blushed after her trance.

I just chuckled. **"Well good night girls." **I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I saw Chrome just curled up into a ball, and notice something... I notice there was a tail. **"Hey girls." **I whispered, **"Yeah?" **they both said, **"You noticed the tail?" **pointing at Chrome, **"Whoa!" **they said trying to be as quiet as possible, **"S-s-s-should w-w-w-we t-t-touch it?"** I said stammering. **"Why are you blushing Stella?"** Cupa said, **"Remember Cupa, Stella likes furry things."**Andr said chuckling, **"S-s-shut up!"** I said as quiet as possible. They both started to giggle. Chrome woke up groggily and said **"Go upstairs already and sleep!"** we all jumped in surprise **"D-d-did you heard everything we said?"** I said started to blush in embarrassment **"Maybe."** he said with a smile **"Just go to sleep."** then he started to sleep again. **"We should go to sleep now, carry your beds as well."** I said **"Ok!"** we went upstairs and laid down the bed and fell asleep. The next day came and I woke up first, I went downstairs and smelled a mouth watering aroma, I followed the smell and saw Chrome making breakfast. **"Oh so you're awake. Sit down and eat something, you must be really hungry."** I sat down and my stomach growled, I looked at Chrome who appeared to have a smile **"I guess I was right."** he said chuckling I just blushed because of the embarrassment and just ate breakfast. **"So... what are you?" "I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-part..."** I stammered unable to say it **"Skeleton?"** Chrome said and I was shocked. **"I know what you guys are, I just wanna know if you are confident enough to say it, I guess not."** he said with a smile. **"By the way, I heard everything you gals talked about."** he grinned and I blushed a deeper red, he came closer to me and whispered in my ears **"I like skeletons."** he backed away and smiled at me, I just blushed even more.** "Anyways Stella, can you wake up the two sleepy heads?"** **"S-s-s-sure!"** I stammered and just went upstairs I saw two shadows went up in a flash, _"Why you!" _and rapidly went up and saw the two jumped in to the bed, **"Were you guys spying on us?"** they pretended to sleep. Then I heard a shout **"You 'spies' better come down here and eat your breakfast!"** the two jumped in surprised and just went downstairs shocked and giggling at me **"So what were you guys talking about, so close to each other?"** Cupa said. **"N-n-nothing!"** **"Oh sure."** they said in a sarcastic tone.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the second chapter of "Minecraft: The Silver Fangs" hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll appreciate it if you gave me your opinions so I can further hone my writing skills. That's all I can do for now and wait for Chapter three of "Minecraft: The Silver Fangs" where they are gonna meet more people and more "squeeling" moments.**


	3. Two More, Joins the Crew

**Hello again guys to Chapter Three of Minecraft: The Silver Fangs where our protagonist meets three girls who was sent to scout the "area".**

**Here are the girls Character Overview in the story:**

**Name: Cupa**

**Gender Female**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human/Creeper**

**Eye Color: Sunset Orange**

**Hair Color Sunset Orange**

**Clothing: Green Hoody with a creeper face, blackish brown gloves, green short shorts, and green sneakers**

**Personality: Happy-go-lucky and Kind/Serious and Rebellious (Charged Cupa)**

**Likes: Friends, Family, and Pets**

**Dislikes: Cats and Thugs**

**Name: Stella**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Human/Skeleton**

**Eye Color: Gray**

**Hair Color: Gray**

**Clothing: Hat with a skeleton face, Vest that barely covers her chest, Gloves that reach to her elbow, short grey shorts, and stockings that reach to her thighs**

**Personality: Kind and Friendly**

**Likes: Friends, Family, and Furry things**

**Dislikes: Liars and Silverfishes**

**Name: Andr**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Human/Enderman**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Clothing: A hat with an enderman eye, turtleneck jacket and skirt, and black stockings**

**Personality: Shy and Loving**

**Likes: Cats, Stuff Toys, and Redstone ores**

**Dislikes: Water and Liars**

**Well guys that is the Character Overview and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Weeks has passed and the girls started to feel at home, I extended the house with their own rooms, they kept on talking about... "something" and I just tend to ignore them. I built farms and plantations to supply as with food and I made a mine at the side of a mountain, it was complete with coal and iron and the occasional diamonds, I never liked swords so I made my own style of weapon, which looks like claws it's as sharp as a diamond sword if not sharper. Another same routine everyday until I saw two cloaked shadows lying on the ground near the desert, I took my equipment and went to the two bodies.

**"Hey girls!"**

**"Yeah?!" **they screamed in unison

**"I'll be going out for awhile."**

**"Can I come?" **Stella said and walked down the stairs

**"No." **I said with a hint of worry in my tone

**"Oh... ok." **she said with a hint of sadness

**"Don't worry I'll be back." **walking towards Stella giving a a kiss on the forehead then she ran up covering her face.

_"Maybe she's hiding her blush. Either way I better go check those bodies." _I went to the two cloaked bodies feeling there pulses, they were still alive so I carried the two back home struggling because the big one was really heavy, the other one just felt light enough to carry with one arm. I got home and laid the two bodies on the couches.

**"Hey girls! I'm back!" **I went to the the brewing stand and made 4 regeneration potion.

**Cupa's P.O.V**

After hearing Chrome said he's going out Stella went out and said she wants to come, after a couple of seconds Stella came back blushing.

**"What happened Stella?" **I said

**"N-n-nothing." **she started to look at the walls

**"R-r-really Stella?" **Andr spoke up.

**"Y-y-yes nothing happened."**

Andr and I started to look at each other and suddenly giggled.

**"What are you two giggling about?" **Stella said with an annoyed tone

**"Nothing." **Andr and I both said.

After a couple of minutes giggling we suddenly heard Chrome and went downstairs to see two bodies lying on the the two couch seeing familiar faces.

**Andr's POV**

When we saw the two familiar faces we were glad to see them still alive, it might be strange but they are both humans, males in fact, we three had a history with this two.

**"Know this two?" **Chrome showed up in the kitchen

**"Y-y-yes we do." **I said stammering.

**"Who are they?" **Chrome gave a curious look at the two

**"Xander and Motor." **Cupa said with a smile

**"Xander and Motor eh? Well give this two some regeneration potion they look hurt."**

**"How did you found them?" **Stella said

**"At the edge of the desert... but hmm... I can smell someone have a relationship with this two."**

**"Wait... what?" **Cupa said

**"So... Cupa, Andr, you gals are quite fond with this two." **he said with a grin

**"N-n-n-n-n-n-no." **we both tried to deny it but to no avail.

**"I'll just leave you gals and go mining for awhile." **with a grin and headed for the door

**"It's night time though." **Stella said in a worry filled tone

**"No worries I'll just be quick." **He dashed outside closing the door with a bang.

**Xander's P.O.V**

I began to wake up and saw three shadowy figures, opening my eyes little by little until I saw the girls! "Cupa? Andr? Stella?" I said as I began to sit up "Yes!" I saw the sight that I thought I would never see. I began to gather my thoughts and remembered Motor. "Wait! Where's Motor?" "Over there." Cupa pointed at another couch, I looked at it and saw Motor that he was fine so I sighed in relief.

**"How did you gals find me?" **

**"We didn't." **

**"Who did?"**

Then suddenly a door opens and closed loudly seeing a guy in a white hoody. He was gasping for air like he was chased.

**"Chrome did." **Stella said and pointed at the guy in a hoody.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the third chapter of M.T.S.F (Minecraft: The Silver Fangs) hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Four of M.T.S.F, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a good day/night. :)**


	4. The Misunderstood Good Shepherd

**Hello again guys to Chapter Four of M.T.S.F were we last left off that two humans named Xander and Motor was found by our protagonist and made a slight misunderstanding. Xander and Motor is my O.C of this story and may be used in a different story.**

**Name: Xander**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Clothing: White and red checkered T-shirt, blue jeans, Brown gloves, and a Blue Sneakers**

**Personality: Gentle and Courageous, and Protective**

**Likes: Friends, Family, and Jungle Woods**

**Dislikes: Farming and Lava**

**Name: Motor**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Human**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Clothing: A pair of goggles, Lab coat, Black T-shirt, black slacks, and yellow gloves**

**Personality: Curious and Independent**

**Likes: Friends, Family, and Redstone**

**Dislikes: Anyone touching his inventions without permission and destroyed inventions**

**And without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Motor's P.O.V**

I woke up but my vision is blurry only seeing the highlight of two shadows fighting and three more shadows watching the fight, "I'm gonna kill you!" as soon as I heard my vision came back to me, and I sat up immediately seeing Xander charging at someone, he pinned the guy on the wall and started to interrogate the person. **"Who are you?! and Where are we?!"** _"We?" _I looked around and saw Cupa, Andr, and Stella.

**"My... someone isn't appreciative."** the guy smiled

**"Why would I be appreciative?!"** Xander screamed

**"Well... for one you are in my house, two I found you two at the edge of the desert, and three I helped your friends over there." he pointed at me then the girls.**

**"How am I suppose to believe you?!"** he screamed even louder

"**Asked the girls."**

**"Is it true?!"**

**"Y-y-y-yes."** the girls said while stammering and shaking with fear.

**"Well now... you gave a really bad first impression, Xander."** he said while having an expressionless face.

**"Why'd you know my name?!"** Xander further interrogated him.

**"Asked the girls again."**

**"Y-y-yes we did also..."** Cupa said

**"Now please let me go and let me tend to Motor over there."**

**"Fine. What is your name anyways?"** Xander said finally calming down

**"Chrome, the guy who saved you five and got pinned to the wall and interrogated." **he said sarcastically

**"S-sorry about that."**

Chrome got closer to me and has asked a few questions.

**"Hello Motor. I got to ask you a question."**

**"Y-yes, ask away."**

**"How did you end up at the edge of the desert? and where do you guys live?"**

**"We were attacked by Herobrine's scouts and got knocked out, and we don't have a home... anymore."**

**"I'll be glad to let you guys stay here."**

**"Why would you let us stay here after what my friend did to you?"**

**"The girls seems to trust you and enjoys your company."**

**"O-ok I accept your offer."**

**"Good. Welcome to my, I meant our home." he gave a grin**

**"Thank you, Chrome."**

**"Don't mention it. For now we are gonna have a problem."**

**"What would be that?" **I answered with a hint of curiosity

**"I can only make 1 more bed..."**

**"I'll just sleep on the couch." Xander said**

**"No! I'll just sleep on the couch."**

**"After what I did?" **

**"No, I just want to."**

**"Oh, ok, thanks then."**

**"Go upstairs the beds are in place and Xander and Motor. go to my room that's where you guys will be for the night."**

**"Ok!"** all 5 of us answered.

**"Oh, and Stella."**

**"Y-y-yeah Chrome?"**

**"Goodnight."** he said with a smile

Stella started to blushed because of that.

**"Stella why are you blushing when he said goodnight?"** Xander said

Xander looked at Chrome and noticing a furry tail.

**"Oh. That's why."** Xander made a big annoying grin at Stella

**"S-s-shut u-u-up!"** Stella said blushing a deeper red

**"I said Goodnight!"** Chrome suddenly shout

Xander and I jumped from the sudden shout

**"Amazing hearing he got there."** I said

**"Y-yeah."** Xander still shocked

We went to bed and suddenly fell into a a deep sleep.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I woke up really early and went out of my room and smelled a mouthwatering aroma coming from the kitchen. I followed it and notice Chrome making breakfast again. _"Déjà vu." _I thought to myself and just went and took a seat then Chrome gave a plate to me.

**"Good Morning, Stella!" he said with a grin.**

**"G-good morning Chrome." **

**"You girls have the most interesting friends." **

**"What do you mean by that?" **

**"They are in love with each other but they never notice it."**

**"So you notice it too?"**

**"Yeah, and I want to ask you something."**

**"W-w-what would that be?"**

**"Do you like someone?" **

**"Y-y-y-y-yes."**

**"Who would that be?"**

**"Um..." **

I was interrupted by Chrome when he put his finger on my lips

**"You can't hide it well can you?"**

**"Y-y-y-you already know?"**

**"Yes."**

**"You gained more confidence then before, eh Stella?" **Chrome said with a smile

**"Y-yeah I guess so."**

**"Here is a little present."**

**"What would th-"**

I was interrupted when Chrome grab my hands and kissed it. I blushed a deeper red with that sudden action.

**"Mind if you call those 'spies'?" **Chrome said after putting down my hand

**"Y-y-yeah... wait spies?!"**

**"Yeah."** he pointed at the stairs

_"Why you little-"_ and just rushed into there rooms pretending to sleep.

**"Wake up you little pricks!"** I said in a furious tone

**"Yeah wake up you love birds."** Chrome shouted

**"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER."** they shouted trying to deny it

**"Deny some more!"** Chrome said making him and I burst out laughing

**"Breakfast is ready guys. Just go down already."** I said still holding out a little laugh

"**And guys mind the tripwire that I laid down ."**

**"Tripwire?!" they all said then fell down the stairs.**

**"I told ya to mind the tripwire."**

_"This is gonna be an interesting life that we're gonna live." _I said to myself

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is Fourth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Five of M.T.S.F , and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	5. The Announcement and Affection

**Hello again guys/gals to the Fifth Chapter of M.T.S.F where our protagonist/s received a letter from the king about the annual ball, what they don't know though is someone gonna crash the party. With that said without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Months past, the daily routine change drastically as Xander and Motor appeared, and the more annoyed when Stella and I are in the same room... after that four started to plan to get us closer, but even there plans seems to backfire on them and just make them look like they're the couples. The next day I went outside to see what appeared to be a letter in front of the door I picked it up and just put it at the table, when they were all awake I started to open the letter and reading it out loud. Here is what it says:

_**"To whom who housed the princesses shall be invited to our annual ball held in the Skeleton Kingdom and must participate in every competitions made and prepared by the Kings and to whoever wins the competitions shall win the hands of the princesses. There are three competitions the Arena prepared by the Skeleton King, the Strength Contest prepared by the Creeper King, and the Invention Making Contest prepared by the Enderman King, The Ball will start tomorrow at dusk." **_Our eyes went wide when we found out the contents of the letter.

**"This might be interesting, and here I thought you girls said everything." **I said with my right eyebrows raise and my arms crossed.

**"We may have forgotten to say we are princesses." **Stella said and started to go in to a trance

**"Either way I'll be in my usual spot outside. If you guys need me just come to me." **I walked out and went to my usual spot under the shadiest tree.

I began to to fall asleep noticing it was already dark, I slowly went towards my house when Herobrine's soldiers appeared and tried to surround me. I notice the five were outside looking at my direction with a worried face. I didn't know what's going because I was tired and continue on in to the soldiers. One by one I walked to them smashing there heads together walking towards the home, then a soldier had a spear and thrust it towards my heart. I just grab hold of it and just twist knocking half of the soldiers, another soldier did the same thing and also did the same thing, they were knocked out except two guys left. I just held the two spears and threw it at them piercing their heads and finally reached my home. I was greeted with shocked faces as I went upstairs and into my room shutting it and falling asleep on the bed.

**Andr's P.O.V**

We saw all of the soldiers and it was surrounding Chrome we tried to help but we noticed Chrome was just walking to them casually, he was yawning so it seemed he was tired. We were about to run and help when Chrome suddenly took two soldiers heads and smashed them together doing it repeatedly until a spear-man appeared trying to stab him in the heart only to be stopped by Chrome and he just made a twist knocking the half of the soldiers out cold then another spear-man appeared, the same thing happened, until two was left only to be pierced right through the head by a spear. He was just yawning and reached the home going upstairs and in to his room shutting it. Our jaws dropped just seeing the out cold soldiers, and whats even more shocking was the cause of it... a tired Chrome beating the hell out of the soldiers constantly yawning.

**"Um... what did we just saw?" **Cupa said jaws dropped

**"Chrome beating the hell out of the soldiers." **Motor said

**"Was his eyes even open?" **I said.

**"I think it was half open." **Xander said.

**"How did he even do that without a weapon?" **Cupa said

**"Brute Strength I guess." ** Xander said blindly

**"You guys better sleep already! Making too many damn noise!" **Chrome screamed at us

**"How can he hear us from hear anyways?" **I said

**"I think he has 2 pairs of ears." **Motor added.

**"Well he has a tail." **Stella said blushing

**"I can hear you guys still!" **Chrome screamed at us again

**Narrator's P.O.V**

As they started to go to bed still lingering in their mind the event that they just saw, while Chrome just thought about sleeping. The next day Chrome woke up the earliest and made what appeared to be a special breakfast. The routine happened again but this time Chrome sat down with his hoody lowered showing his head and what appeared to be dog ears. Stella came down and saw it, she tried to sneak up on Chrome, he knew this and just acted like noone is creeping up to him, Stella was about to surprised Chrome only to get surprised by Chrome by grabbing her carried her bridal style and sat down the couch.

**"Nice try, Stella." **he said grinning

**"U-u-u-u-m c-c-c-can y-y-y-you l-l-l-let g-g-g-go?" **she said blushing

**"Sure... for about 5 minutes." **he said chuckling

**"W-w-what?!" **she blushed a deeper red

**"Shhhh! Don't wanna wake up the lovers now do we?"**

**"O-o-o-ok." she said still blushing**

The five minutes appeared to feel like an hour when Chrome finally let go placing her on the couch kissing her forehead, making her blushed even deeper.

**"No spies today, weird." **

**"I guess so." **still blushing profusely

**"Go and eat breakfast already the food taste great when their hot... like you." **he said grinning

Stella blushed a deeper red even redstone can't even compare. After that incident everything went back to the daily routine but with a difference the two both seemed to be more closer, the four noticed it and started to tease them.

**"I suggest we go to the Skeleton Kingdom and have some fun?" **Chrome said trying to avoid the teasing

**"Yeah!" **they all cheered happily

**"So let's get prepared then until dusk arrives." **Chrome said leaving the room, Stella started to call the four

**"Guys come here." **

**"What is it?**

**"He has dog ears." **she said softly

**"That's why he can hear us so well." **Cupa said as softly as possible

**"This dog ears can hear you still. Start preparing already dusk is nearing." **Chrome said with a hint of annoyance

So they did prepared and was making their way to the Skeleton Kingdom not knowing the future events that would happen at the ball.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is Fifth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Six of M.T.S.F, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	6. Competitions and the Talented Fiancés

**Hello again guys/gals to the Sixth Chapter of M.T.S.F where our protagonist/s is heading off to the Skeleton Kingdom to "enjoy" the competitions only to be interrupted by the unwanted "guests", and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

As we were approaching the Skeleton Kingdom the princesses, well... they are so silent. I just talked to Xander and Motor learning more about them, and I learned a lot when I did it, Xander was apparently a pyromaniac which doesn't look like it and Motor is an inventory, not much of a surprise there. When we reached the Skeleton Kingdom some guards (namely Creepers, Skeletons, and Endermen) took Cupa, Andr, and Stella, we fought back only to be silence by the Mob Kings. They said **"Thank you for escorting our daughters to today's ball, you can participate the competitions and have a chance to win our daughter's hands.**" The three of us were furious! So we decided that we join a competition that we are good at.

**"So who will participate in Arena?" **I said in a mad tone

**"You should do it." **Motor said staring at me

**"Why me?" **saying it with a hint of curiosity

**"Well... we saw you beat up some soldiers yesterday." **Xander said

**"Wait... I did what exactly?"** I said with a shocked and curious face

**"You beat up Herobrine's soldiers with your bare hands." **They both said without looking at me

**"I guess I have no choice then?" **I just sighed in defeat

I waved at them leaving for the competition, I registered myself and waited for my name to be called. When my name was called I head inside the arena only to be greeted by booing and hissing, I looked around to see a well decorated booth which the Skeleton King and Stella. an announcer than stated the rules which is only one **'Kill, incapacitate, or knock your enemy out to win a match.'** It began then suddenly my opponent appeared, he was wearing a gladiator like gear and charged at me with his shield, I put on a stance like a boxer, then waited for the shield to get near. It got near and I punched it once, I backed away only to be laugh at by my opponent and spectators. I just grinned and snapped my fingers, the shield was split in to tiny pieces, and he charged at me with his sword this time, the same result happened, we were now having a one on one fist fight. I just dodged every hit occasionally throwing a punch at the shoulders. The opponent was tired as for me... still active, he gave me one last but very strong punch, I side stepped grab his arms with my right hand then I put my left hand behind his head and slamming him down to the ground head first. He was unconscious lying down on the ground making an impression on the floor. The spectators was silent until the announcer said **"Round 2"** that startled me and was now facing two more opponents. I won it all flawlessly until the last round. I was battling which appeared to be a mutant skeleton, it was really big and looks like he has jaws of steel, and even have a huge crossbow. The fight was really hard since the giant rapidly shoots giant bolts at me, I kept on running around in a circle gaining speed, the momentum I had gave me even more speed making me looks like there is lots of me surrounding the giant, I took the opportunity and just started the punch the giant with all might, but to no avail he looks like he was being tickled, I resorted to my weapon "**The Twins"** which was dual claws and made out of obsidian and diamonds, I started to claw out the giant which was working until he was at its limit and jumped up and shooting a hail of arrows that move made me lose my momentum hitting my shoulders, legs, and arms. I was badly injured angered rose up making my silver eyes red from the rage and suddenly growing fangs and growing bigger and hairier. I now notice I was in my **'Wolf Form'** and made me ten times faster and stronger with more vitality, I began to run at the giant with my claws and he shot a bolt straight at me, it made a perfect slope to jump at his face and claw it. The giant screamed in agony and fell down dead. I began to turn back to normal removing the arrows and appeared to have no injuries. The spectators were silent and had a shocked face for a while, until the Skeleton King and Stella stood up and began to slow clap, the crowd joined and clap faster and faster, until I hear cheering and praises and hearing the announcer said **"Chrome has won the competition, he may now ask for the hand of Princess Stella."** Stella walked towards me, I knelt down and took her hand and kissed it, after that I carried her bridal style, she was blushing as red as lit redstone. I just walked outside the arena and dropped her **"Don't hide anymore secrets."** I whispered into her ear, I felt tired and sore all over my body.

**Xander's P.O.V**

As Chrome went to the arena I decided to join the "Strength Competitions." I went to the area seeing lots of guys and what appeared to bethe prince of zombies 'Rot' and was with two mutant zombies, they have the bodies of a body builder and felt like they can carry two stalls with one hand. An announcer said some of the concepts and rules namely: 'You must be able to carry the increasingly heavy weights and must be able to carry the last one' and the only rule is no assistants to anybody in the crowd. All of the competitors carried the weights one at time able to carry the first one until we were in midway were half of the competitors is down, we reached the second to the last were me and Rot was the only one left, we carried it and went to the final weight, which was really heavy, Rot goes first struggling to carry it up above his chest then he no longer able to to carry on and dropped it causing a big metallic thud which would hurt Chrome's ears and I bet it did. I was next then the same thing happened but my muscles then bulge out appearing to be bigger and was able to lift the weight above my head which I won. Cupa walked towards me I knelt down and was breathing really hard I just gave a kiss on Cupa's hand and carried her bridal style and went out of the area. **"You knew this was gonna happen and yet you still went here!"** I said with anger and worry filled tone **"So-sorry some spies were watching us and if we didn't go here they would have tried and kill you, Motor, and Chrome."** Cupa said frowning and looking down, **"Don't worry it's already over, I hope Chrome and Motor is doing all right.**" I said giving a reassuring smile to Cupa.

**"Yeah I'm already finished."** an unknown guy said

I looked around so did Cupa and saw Chrome with Stella by his side waving at us.

"**So you finished as well Xander?"** said Chrome with a grin

**"Y-yeah."**

**"We should have an arm wrestling match, you vs me." **he said smiling

**"You're on!"** I said with excitement

**"Xander is gonna beat you Chrome!"** Cupa said hugging my arm

**"No, Chrome is gonna beat Xander."** Stella said smiling

**"Hahahaha. Xander and Cupa seemed to get even closer than usual."** Chrome said with a grin then turning in to a smile

**"Sh-shut up!"** Cupa and I said blushing while making Chrome and Stella burst out laughing

**"We should go check on Motor."** Chrome said wiping the tear of joy

**"Yeah, we should." **I said casually as we all went to the venue

**Motor's P.O.V**

I was now at the venue and saw many famous redstoners, they are usually really smart and I felt like I'll have a hard time winning this contest. The rules were simply we have two hours to build an invention that would help us see in the dark. We heard a horn then started to build our inventions, there were a lot of designs that is goggles I just made mine as an ear piece that would have an hologram screen in front of the user acting like a make shift goggles. The hour and a half was spent on me tweaking the ear piece, I tried it on and works like you have drank a night vision potion. The time was up and the judging was commences. The judges only took 5 seconds to look at the inventions, they looked like they were uninterested until they stopped in front of me **"Where is your invention?"** one of the judges said, **"I'm wearing it on my ear."** I said pointing at the ear piece, they looked at me with curiosity until someone said "How does this work?" I explained how it work and they given me an impress face. The judges then started the discuss who won. A minute later the judges said **"The best Night Vision enhancing invention goes to... Motor!"** then an announcer said "**Motor has won the competition he may now ask for the hand of Princess Andr."** Andr walked towards me and I just knelt down took her hand and kissed it. **"Well M'lady we should get going now."** I said to Andr who was blushing. We walked out of the venue only to be greeted by familiar faces.

**"So you won Motor?"** Chrome said grinning

**"Yeah."**

**"Good job Buddy!" **Xander said patting my back

**"T-thanks."**

**"I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired and sore."** Chrome said rubbing his neck

**"You can say that again."** Xander backed up

**"I don't feel tired at all."** I said with a grin

**"Me too!"** Cupa said cheerfully

**"Me three!"** Stella said with a smile

**"M-m-me four."** Andr stammer at the first part and smiled

Chrome and Xander look at each other for a moment then they grinned deviously.

**"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me!"** Xander and Chrome said smiling deviously

**"Wait, What?!"** they blushed as they were picked up bridal style

**"Well we should go with them aswell... M'lady."** I said smilling and took Andr's arms

**"O-o-ok."** she said blushing

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Sixth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Seven of M.T.S.F, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	7. The Abductor Fell in Love

**Hello again guys/gals to the Seventh Chapter of M.T.S.F where are protagonist was left at home and was abducted, only to use his charms on the abductor to be surprised with the outcome.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

The gang left me alone for two weeks, I did what I wanted to try and do and it was all finished within a day, I was bored really bored. So I went mining for obsidian and made a nether portal, I was gathering glowstones, netherrack, and quartz, I was about to step into the portal when someone hit me on the head knocking me out _"Stella?" _I said before blacking out. I woke up seeing a shackle on both of my arms and feet suspending me in the air and seeing a figure in the shadows.

**"You're awake. Good."**

**"Who are you and Where am I?"**

**"I am Sasha, the princess of the Wither Skeletons, and you are in my dungeon."** she said smirking

**"Why have you tied me up?"**

She went closer to me with eyes filled with lust.

**"I want you."** she said licking her lips

**"Excuse you?"** I said with a shocked tone

She backed away and said something to the guards and locked the gate and the guards stood in front of the gates facing away. I heard Sasha's footsteps until I can hear it no more. All I saw in that quick introduction is she wore the same way as Stella but Sasha has a tanned body, black hair, and the same vest and shorts but darker colored. I knew I had to think of a way to get out of here, so I thought of something one would say "Full of finesse" I pulled my arms and feet closer to my body making the chains contract even longer, I added brute force and the chain broke. The guards heard the chains broke and opened the cell trying to put me down to their bad luck I knocked them out I took the keys and unshackled the chains off my arms and feet. I ran outside and locked the cell. I sneaked in to what appears to be where they put the prisoner's belongings I took my equipment and ran away silently. I arrived outside and stopped to see a prison like castle having searchlight and everything. I knew I gotta do something to get out of here but the searchlights was facing the doorway where I am in it. I planned something "Idiotic" and showed myself.

**"My, my, my what do we have here? a trouble maker of some sorts?" **Sasha said slowly walking towards me

**"Trouble maker? Maybe. A prisoner? You need your ass beat." **I said with an annoyed face

**"Well you need to be punish with that behavior." **she then started to grin

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I have one question."**

**"What is it?"**

**"What is this?"** I said pulling out a gigantic smokescreen.

I threw it down and heard sirens and saw searchlight moving around frantically I ran away through the giant doorway and saw it was closing I sprint towards the closing door moving faster than a horse and was able to get out. I ran through the nether constantly dodging arrows and ghast fireballs. I saw the portal and sprint even faster until I was interrupted by an arrow almost hitting my foot I stopped and saw Sasha in front of the portal.

**"My, you are one troublesome guy, Chrome."**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"Well... I watched you fight."**

**"Oh is that right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well I'll just go behind you and go to the portal and we will call it quits." **I said trying to bargain with her

I was walking towards the portal when suddenly an arrow almost hit me again.

**"Not so fast! You're mine, remember?" **She said grinning

**"No I don't!"** readying a battle stance

We fought she holding a sword has an advantage, I don't wanna bring out "The Twins" because I'm not intending to kill her so I just kept on dodging her until I was backed up to the wall. I suddenly thought of a plan to make her stop chasing me, I just let myself get pinned.

**Sasha's P.O.V**

I finally pinned him to the wall and with great effort as well. I just put my sword's blade near his neck and threatened him. He just looked at me without any hint of fear, but more like... lust.

**"Oh c'mon Sasha. I thought you would continue to cut my neck."** he said with eyes hinting of lust

_"Why is he staring at me like that? Does he like me?" _thoughts ran threw my head and lowering my sword. He slowly walked towards me closer and closer while I backed away from him until I was backed up to the wall. He suddenly pinned me to the wall, touching my hands then to my arms then my shoulder slowly, it gave me chill then suddenly put his head near mine. I suddenly blushed a deep red, and thoughts about what's gonna happen next ran throughout my head.

**"Why don't you just let me go?"** he said with a seducing tone

Again he slides his finger through my hands then to my arms then shoulders.

**"S-s-s-s-sure."** I said stammering and blushing deeply

**"Thank you, my dear."** he said still with a seducing tone

He just backed away and was about to go to the portal.

**"Thank you dear."** he said as he walked in to the portal.

My feelings towards him as a toy to be played with became something more... feelings that is in love with Chrome...

**Chrome's P.O.V**

That plan worked out so well and I think has some downside, making a girl who tries to torture me fell in love with me... well I got to keep this a secret to the gang or else I will have to explain while being glared by Stella and tied to a tree. Either way I managed to escape and went home. The next day I heard the gang at the door, I went down still tired and sleepy and opened the door.

**"Hello guys."** I said while yawning

**"Hello Chrome!"** they all said in unison

**"Why do you look so tired?"** Stella said

**"B-busy day yesterday."** I said nervously

**"By the way why are you guys so early?"** I said trying to get away from the "interrogation"

**"Our business was settled in two days so we decided to go back home." **Cupa said with a smile

**"Oh? Well I'll be going back to sleep." **I said yawning

**"Ok then."** they all said in unison as I go back to bed

I think I'll be screwed when Sasha finds me and the gang is there. I started to feel more agitated because Sasha might appear saying **"Have you seen my fiancé?" **I'll be tied to a tree getting shot by flaming arrows while blind folded. I'm shivering just by the thought.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Seventh Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Eight of M.T.S.F, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	8. The Secret Behind the Falls

**Hello again guys/gals to the Eighth Chapter of M.T.S.F where our protagonist left home because of sudden "urges" flowing through him and decided to be secluded in a special place, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Stella's P.O.V**

I woke up the second early as usual and checked on Chrome in the kitchen. I was surprised to see no Chrome at all only seeing a the breakfast and piece of paper on the table, the contents were:

**"I'll be gone for the day and I'll be back as soon as possible, I have to leave somewhere and be in seclusion for a while. -Chrome"**

_"That idiot. Why would he be gone for a whole day in seclusion?" _I thought to myself and just did what I would do normally and just wait for him, but why would he really want to be in seclusion, is there something wrong? I don't know anymore since more thoughts rushed through my mind. I just stopped and started my day worrying still.

**Chrome's **

I know everyone would be mad if I left already leaving a note. I just can't help it since my blood lust which I was holding in started to flow, I went to a special place that has a gigantic waterfall and river. I removed all my clothes and put on my swimwear and went under the falls sitting on a giant rock trying to meditate. I meditated for five hours until I heard familiar voices, I moved farther inside the waterfall to hide myself and saw five shadows.

_"Of all the time we have, Xander and Motor would show the the girls this place in a wrong bloody moment." _I thought to myself. Then the shadows went closer to the falls and I suddenly backed away until I fell and landed on my head, luckily making no noise. As I got up I saw a huge cavern inside the water falls and saw a tunnel with torches which looked like somebody was here. I ventured deeper and found Herobrine's goons.

_"This guys might help with my blood lust." _I thought to myself and started to kill the soldiers, as I went even deeper into the tunnels and saw what I loved the most, **"Obstacle Courses"** I didn't hesitated and just did the course. I finished it and saw lights shining down on a pedestal, on top of the pedestal was a pair of sickles and a long chain connecting them. I saw a sign and read it out loud **"The Silver Fangs is to be held by whom who has kept his blood lust for far too long, this weapon will become stronger as it feeds on blood lust." **I inspected the weapon and saw Wolf Markings on it and has a black handle and silver razor sharp blades with. I saw an empty space under the pedestal and has something written down **"Place the Claws of the Wolves." **I pondered on that saying and decided to pull out my weapon.

_"Hmmm... claws of the wolves?" _I thought to myself and decided to put my weapon in the empty space. The pedestal started shaking and closed the empty space, suddenly the pair of sickles had a glow of red linings on the weapon, the linings turned in to a different color turning silver. The weapon glowed and suddenly hovers to my hands. The glow disappeared as soon as I have a sickle on my pair of hands. I then heard a booming voice saying **"You have received The Silver Fangs eh? Too bad you will die here." **the voice said as he started to laugh maniacally and the cavern started to shake.

**"Oh hell no!"** I said as I ran for the exit, as I was running more and more rouge mobs appeared I looked at the pair of sickles and just grinned

**"Having a weapon who becomes stronger by blood lust? Might as well use it now."** I said still grinning and I started to slash through the mobs killing them and looking like the blades was dancing as I was swinging it. Then suddenly a giant boulder was following me, I ran even faster and was out of the tunnel but that boulder was so huge it filled in the gap of the cavern. I had no choice but to run and jumped out of the falls. The adrenaline was rushing so much and I enjoyed it and even yelled out **"WOOOOOHOOOO!"** as I was greeted by five shocked faces.

**Xander's P.O.V**

Motor and I showed the girls the special place we found while exploring and just let them relax and have fun. Until I saw what appeared to be Chrome's Clothing.

**"I think someone got to here before we did." **I screamed at the gang while pointing at the clothes behind the rock

**"Is that Chrome's clothes?" **Motor said with a hint of curiosity

**"It is!" **Stella said

**"So he is here ? but where?" **Cupa then asked

**"Might be underwater." **as I said blindly

**I checked underwater and saw no Chrome as a swam back up to the surface**

**"No Chrome there."**

**"Where is he then?" **Stella said with a worried tone

We then felt an earthquake and decided to sit down without panicking, then the earthquake stopped and then we heard slashing sounds coming from the waterfalls.

**'What is that sound?" **Cupa said with a worried tone

**"Someone must be fighting." **I just answered blindly

**"Hey guys listen... it's coming from inside the waterfall!"** as Motor said making a gesture that we should listen

then suddenly out of the falls we heard **"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" **and we just saw Chrome jumped out of the falls and landed in the water.

**"Chrome!"** we screamed at him with a worried tone

**"Oh, Hi!"** Chrome said as soon as he reached the surface

**"What were you doing behind the falls."**

**"I was supposed to be meditating... until I saw a cavern behind the falls, fought some of Herobrine's goons and did an Obstacle Course and got this."** he said as he was swimming towards us, then he showed us a pair of sickles with a long chain linking them.

**"Why did you leave anyways?!"** Stella said with a furious and worried tone.

**"Well... my "urges" started to flow and I wanted to be secluded today."**

**"What "urges"?!"** Stella said again with the same tone.

**"Blood Lust."** Chrome deadpanned and had a serious face

The moment Chrome said that we were horrified to see Chrome's joyful face in to a serious face reeking of murder.

**"Well either way. I'm tired and I'll be going home now." **Chrome said as he grabs his gear

We all noticed the sun was setting and decided to leave as well.

Then we notice Chrome and Stella was walking at the same pace. Chrome got closer and whispered something in to her ears, after that she started to blush a deep red. I know since they were at the back and I was looking at them with a front view.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Eighth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Nine of M.T.S.F, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	9. The Daredevil Inside and a New Friend

**Hello again guys/gals to the Ninth Chapter of M.T.S.F where our protagonist discovered the daredevil within leaving the gang to stop him and his crazy stunts, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Motor's P.O.V**

After we found Chrome he suddenly became a stunt man for fun... he even asked me to make a wing suit, and I did it was a really small backpack with a button on the strap and when pressed it will spread hooking on to the arms and legs like a flying squirrel, we were now about to test it as he was on top of a really high up mountain cliff.

**"Chrome! Are you ready?!"** I shouted at him

**"Yes!" **he shouted back

**"Then start when you feel like it!" **I shouted at him again

**"Here I go!"**

He jumped down pressing the button and it works! He was now gliding down towards the direction of the house.

**"Hey Xander and Motor go back to the house!"**

**"Ok!" **we both said in unison

**"This feels so amazing!" **he said as he did barrel roll

**"Well it works!"** Xander said smiling

Night had already set and I guess Chrome is already at the house and Xander and I made it being welcomed by Cupa and Andr.

**"So how's your day?"** Andr said with a hint of curiosity

**"Accomplishing."** I said bluntly

**"Why?"**

**"We made Chrome a wing suit which would come really handy for him."**

**"Yeah so we would no longer fall for his damn tricks."** Xander said chuckling

**"By the way where is Chrome?" **Cupa asked noticing Chrome is nowhere to be seen

**"Isn't he supposed to be in the house?" **I said

**"Where's Stella as well?" **Xander said noticing Stella is gone too

**"Um... I'm right up here."** Chrome shouted coming from outside.

**"Where?!" **we all said in unison

**"The ledge of the window."**

We went outside to see Chrome lying down like a model.

**"Where is Stella?" **Xander said looking at Chrome

**"She's on the roof." **Chrome said pointing up

**"How do you get up there anyway?" **Andr asked Chrome

**"You parkour up."** He said pointing at the poles sticking out of the house

**"So that's what it is? I thought it just some crazy design." **Cupa said harshly

**"Xander I don't think those poles can carry your weight." **Chrome said with an annoying tone

**"What did you say?!" **Xander said outraged

**"Whoops, look at the time I'm going up see ya."** Chrome said really fast and did the parkour

**"When I get my hands on you..." **Xander said waving his fist in the air

**" 'When and if' you get your hands on me." **Chrome said poking his head out

**Chrome's P.O.V**

What Motor made was truly outstanding, it lets me to glide down and feel my adrenaline without getting killed.

**"So you gonna stay here for a while Stella?"**

**"Can you get me down?"**

**"Sure, the way I can get you up is the way I can get you down."** I said grinning

I carried Stella bridal style and did the parkour downwards.

**"There you go."**

**"Th-thanks." **she said blushing and stammering

**"Let's go back to our rooms."**

**"Su-sure." **she said still blushing

The next day I decided to try something with my new wing suit I woke up really early made everyone breakfast and ate mine leaving a note as well saying I'll be exploring for a while. I went up the mountain again and used my wing suit again, it made adventuring so easy with little to no efforts. What I saw was a beach, a tundra, a desert, a jungle, and a forest. It was the usual things I find when walking but I notice a castle inside a mountain, so I checked it out, as I was about to enter I was stopped by two green guards in iron armor.

**"Who are you?" **The guard on the left said

**"I am Chrome just a visitor of this fine kingdom ."**

**"State your business with the Slime Kingdom." **The guard on the right said

_"Slime Kingdom eh?" _**"I was lost and found this place and wanted to ask for a direction."**

**"You have no business here and I will have to ask you to lea-" **The guard was about to say until he got cut off

The guard was stop by a woman with a Slime hat and a short green dress.

**"Let him in."** she said to the guards

**"Yes, your highness."** both of the guards said bowing formally

**"Follow me."** as she gestured for me to follow

As we walked through the kingdom I only see limited amount of light and I was starting to adapt to the dark. All I can see is the same in every kingdom a market, inn, blacksmith, apothecary, hospital, and some homes.

**"So what is your name... your highness." **I said trying to find out her name

**"Gelli, Gelli the Slime Princess, and you don't have to be that formal."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I don't like the 'your highness" thing."**

**"Oh. By the way can I ask where to get to the highest part of this kingdom?"**

**"Of course, the highest part would be the top of the castle."**

We walked into the castle and was stopped by the Slime King, Gelli ran up to him and gave him a hug and said the events that happen, after that we went up the castle. We stopped in front of the door and saw a bed room.

**"Why are we in a bedroom?" **I asked looking at Gelli with my right eyebrow raised

**"Well you said the highest part of the kingdom and this is the highest part my bedroom." **She said with her arm crossed

**"Well atleast you have a window."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"Well I gotta go it's nice meeting you Gelli.'**

**"Wait where are you going?"**

**"Jumping off." **I was leaning down on the window looking down

**"What?! Don't be stupid!" **She screamed with a hint of worry

I saluted to her with two fingers and jumped down and I activated my wing suit I looked back waving at her, She waved back still have a shocked face, but who can blame her? Meeting someone saying they would jumped down a mountain height. Well I got back home and noticed everyone in their old spot doing chores.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Ninth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay for Chapter Ten of M.T.S.F, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	10. Confessions and a Big Sleepover

**Hello again guys/gals to the Tenth Chapter of M.T.S.F where our protagonist made a big confession and gets stuck being a butler in a sleepover, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Xander and Motor decided to make another house near Chrome's house and live separately but still able to meet each other when they go outside.

**"So you guys will build your own homes?' **Chrome asked

**"Yeah, I felt really cramped in their." **Xander said stretching

**"Well yeah since its supposed to be only for one occupant." **Chrome said rolling his eyes

**"That's why we decided to make our own homes." **Motor added

**"So were are you building your homes?"**

**"Well... in the same area of course." **Motor said crossing his arms

**"We don't just leave you behind just to make our own homes." **Xander added smiling

**"But one... well two problems kept intact with your plans."**

**"What is it?" **Motor said with a hint of curiosity

Chrome pointed at Cupa and Andr then looked back to Xander and Motor.

**"Oh..." **Motor said realizing what Chrome meant

**"Well I am not keeping those two, I suggest you guys take one house mate."** Chrome said smirking

**"I know where this is going..." **Xander said regretting that they decided to do it

**"Hey Cupa, Hey Andr! Come here for a sec." **Chrome said gesturing for them to come here.

**"We'll be right there." **Both the girls said in unison

**"Ok Xander, Motor, and I discussed that they should build their own houses."**

**"So?" **Cupa said

**"So you four... will decide who will live in the same roof."** Chrome said smiling

**"Eh?!" **all four of them said in surprise

**"Don't argue with me, argue with those two, since they decided to make their own homes."** he said smiling and walking

_"Motor is smart, but I never would have guess that he didn't thought this through." _Chrome thought to himself

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Time passed by as Xander and Motor started to make their own homes with the assistance of Cupa and Andr, while me on the other hand was collecting resources until night came. I decided that Stella and I should have a walk in the woods, which I hope wouldn't be such a mess.

**"So why did you decided to take me to a walk?"**

**"I'll answer your questions later, as for now we should be in my "special" place."**

**"What special place?" **

**"You'll see."**

As we walked through the woods we finally stopped in my "special" place, it has flowers blooming and the river water glistening from the moon light with a small waterfall to top it up.

**"Here we are!"** I said with my arms spread

**"Wow!"**

**"Let's take a sit by the river."** as I offered my hand to her.

**"O-ok."** she said forming a slight blush

We sat by the river enjoying the scenery, it was peaceful, and a perfect time to ask something... I lied down on to Stella's lap, looking at her while the moon was behind her, it was beautiful. While that happened she was blushing a crimson red, I cup her cheeks and slowly rise, a few inches until our noses touch she was blushing madly.

**"You know Stella?"**

**"W-w-what?"**

**"Your eyes reminds me of the moon, beautiful and has a caring feel."** I said causing her to blushed even more

**Stella's P.O.V**

After he said all of that I was blushing so much it even beats the color redstone.

**"Stella."** He said still in the same position

**"Y-y-y-yeah?"** I said stammering

**"About your question earlier."**

**"Y-y-y-yes?"**

**"I wanted to have a walk with you because..."** Chrome said trailing off

**"Because of what?"** I said trying to figure it out

**"I wanted to say this to you..."** he said trailing off again

He got up and sat with me and he said something inaudible but I saw his lips move.

**"What did you said?"**

**"I love you."** he said smiling at me

I started to blush even more, then he asked me something that caught me off guard.

**"Do you love me?"**

**"Y-y-y-y-y..."**

"Hmm?" he twist his head slightly to the left making a curious filled face.

"Yes!" I said finally gathering the courage.

"I'm glad you feel that way." he said smiling and getting closer to me

I didn't even resisted anymore and I just closed my eyes, I suddenly felt something pushed on my lips... it was our... first kiss. It only lasted for a minute when Chrome pulled away.

"Well we better go back home now, or we might get surrounded again."

"O-o-ok."

**Chrome's P.O.V**

As I offered my hand to Stella I felt something approaching I pulled Stella and carried her bridal style, running away from the mobs, Arrows after arrows flew towards me missing inches away, I suddenly jumped on top of a tree jumping from tree to tree until we finally got home.

**"We're safe."** I said sighing in relief

**"Thanks for everything Chrome."** Stella said with an angelic smile

"**We should get some rest now Stella."**

**"Ok!"**

After that days have past and my relationship with Stella became a couple, and we also noticed the four also seems as close as we were our days change and routines drastically changed as well. Then the next day Stella received a letter coming from the princesses that they would have a sleepover... in my house... _"This can't be good." _

**"So Stella, you and the princesses would have a sleepover?"**

**"Yeah... one catch though..."**

**"What is it?"**

**"We must have a butler..."**

**"Let me guess... that butler, is me?"**

**Stella just nodded.**

**"When?"**

**"A week from now."**

**"I better start preparing beds and pillows and even snacks if you may."**

So I did and prepared everything I even asked the village's tailor to make pillows I just supplied them with wool and feathers. Then the day arrived and the princesses... arrived really early. I heard a knock and I opened it seeing a group of girls with their bags.

**"Hello Princesses."** as I bowed to them formally

**"Hello Chrome."** I looked up and saw Gelli, Silk, Silkette, Blazette, Charlotte, Cupa, Andr, Snowy, and Rosa. (Search Mob Talker Girls if you wanna know what they looked like)

**"Please come in girls, as I call Stella to accompany you all."** I said as I walked towards Stella's room knocking her door.

**"Stella your guests has arrived."**

**"In a sec."** she answered and I just went down and saw the girls getting cozy.

**"Girls I'll be out for a while please don't destroy anything while I'm out."**

**"Where are you going anyways?"** Cupa asked

**"Getting Firewood."**

I gathered enough and it was dusk so I went home and saw no one in the living room, so I might guess they are in Stella's enlarged room. Suddenly a certain spider sneak up on me and tried to scare me.

**"Boo!"** Silkette said trying to scare me, I just went and face her.

**"How cute, you should go to Stella's room."**

**"Ok..."** as she said pouting from disappointment

I cooked and made them snacks which they enjoyed it really much as it was apple tarts. I knocked on Stella's door and asked if they needed anything else. To my surprise they don't, so I said I'll be sleeping then. I went to my room and slept.

_**Stella's P.O.V**_

Chrome was surprisingly popular among my friends and they kept on asking about Chrome and they even asked if we have a relationship, they looked at me skeptically and I just sighed and said yes. They were all squealing, smiling, and even teasing me with him. Then Gelli asked something unexpected.

**"Have you seen Chrome's bare body?"** Gelli said smirking

**"N-no."** I said as I sighed

**"Well we should let him be topless tomorrow."** Blazette said grinning deviously and then suddenly everyone except Cupa,Andr, and Silkette grinning the same way. They started a plan a cheeky one to add to how to get Chrome topless. They planned for a whole two hours and started to get comfy in their beds and fell asleep so did I after a couple of minutes. The next day the plan was about to set I went down and saw Chrome cooking breakfast. He finished making breakfast which made my mouth water with the aroma and the tempting looks of it.

**"I know what you gals are planning."** Chrome said while washing the dishes

**"W-what?"** I said digging in

**"I know you gals are planning to make me topless."** he said still washing the dishes

**"I have no choice they all planned it."** I said putting the blame on the girls

"Just go upstairs and wake them up." I did and woke them up I let them all go down first before I did, but they all fell down the stairs with a bleeding nose, I looked around and saw a topless Chrome. I blushed deeply when I caught a glimpse of his somehow muscular body.

**"The plan worked without even starting."** Chrome said chuckling

**"Get up girls or the food would cool down." **he said trying to make the girls stand up again

**"Y-y-yes."** they all said still with a bleeding nose walking to the kitchen

**"You still want me to be topless?"**

**"Yes!"** They all said in unison except for Cupa, Andr, and Silkette hiding their faces

**"Fine."** he said with a sighed

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The Sleepover was over and Chrome cleaning any mess that they might have made. The job was done and Chrome was being a daredevil again and accompanied the girls get back to their kingdoms, Chrome learnt something that when he flaps his wing suit he would be able to fly longer so he was able to accompany the girls back and went back home still airborne landing on the roof.

**"Your friends are very cheeky. Planning something that I didn't even want to do."**

**"Well, that's how they are."**

**"Admit it also, you like what happened also."**

**"N-no!"** Stella said trying deny it

**"Don't deny it."** Chrome said with a smile

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Tenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Eleven of M.T.S.F, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**Also btw guys this will be daily if you haven't noticed it and if you enjoyed it I hope you would stay tune the views is what greatly kept me updating this daily.**


	11. Personal Encounter with Herobrine

**Hello again guys/gals to the Eleventh Chapter of M.T.S.F where our protagonist met the one responsible for the destruction of his beloved kingdom, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's Dream/Nightmare**

**"Hello, Chrome." **a loud and booming voice said

**"What?! Whose there?!"**

**"Relax Chrome. I just want to have a chat with you." **

**"Wait a minute... you're that voice back in the cavern!"**

**"Bingo!" **the voice said cheerily

**"Why are you here and who are you?!"**

**"My name is Herobrine, the one responsible in destroying the Wolf Kingdom."**

Chrome then remembers his horrid past seeing them remembering it all to well.

**"So you're the one who is responsible for my parents' deaths!" **Chrome shouted at Herobrine rage starting to build up.

**"Exactly!"**

**"Answer my first question demon!"**

**"As for that I am talking to you in a dream."**

**"Dream?!"** raged build up in Chrome's eyes turning red

**"I said relax Chrome. After all you were able to take the Silver Fangs."**

Then suddenly the pair of sickles appeared in front of Chrome he took it without hesitation and swings at Herobrine, he dodged it but with effort since Chrome was unpredictable until he threw a sickle at him knowing Herobrine would dodge it when the sickle past him Chrome pulled it back and managed to wound Herobrine.

**"Smart move." **Herobrine said holding his wounded arm.

Chrome then remembered what Herobrine said they were in a dream, he then thought of every known weapon and flew towards Herobrine.

**"What?!"** he said as he was impaled by every weapon Chrome thought of.

**"You are a clever kid."**

**"Not clever enough to get rid of you!" **he wittingly said back

**"Well, true."**

**"Goodbye for now." **Herobrine said as black smoke appears

As Herobrine vanishes and Chrome woke up and shot up his bed sweating bullets.

**"Damn nightmare."** Chrome mumbled to himself

**"What a nice start to a day."** he said sarcastically

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Chrome dressed up and went down to see Stella making breakfast. He smelled what she was cooking and hurriedly went down and took a seat.

**"What are you cooking?"**

**"Pancakes."**

**"Do we have any syrup? I don't like pancake without it."**

**"Well... sadly we don't have any."**

**"I'll go check on Xander if he has any, and obviously he would have barrels of them." **as he said that Stella started to giggle a bit

Chrome went to Xander's house and opened the door like he owns the place to see a tease worthy scene. That scene would be Cupa was on top of Xander and was frozen and took two minutes to process.

**"Hey lovebirds can't you just wait until dark?"** Chrome said causing the two to jump up

**"Uh...uh...uh..."** Xander and Cupa said shocked not knowing what words to use while a very noticeable blush appears on their cheeks

**"I'll just be getting syrup, do you mind Xander?"**

**"N-n-no."** Xander said

**"Ok then. Oh by the way I will keep this a secret to Motor and Andr."**

**"What about Stella?" **Cupa asked still in shocked

**"I'd be telling it to her."** as a slight grin appeared on Chrome's face

Chrome got his syrup and went back home waving his hands at the still shocked couple.

**"I'm back Stella!"**

**"Oh welcome back Chrome!"**

**"I have a little story to say to you after this."** as a smile appeared on his face

**"Oh? what could that be?"** Stella said curious on what Chrome would say

**"Later we will talk about it."** as the smile still on his face

The two ate their breakfast and Chrome started to tell to Stella what happened when he visited Xander's home as they were smiling, chuckling, and giggling. After that they all did their usual routines except for Chrome who was practicing with his weapon.

**"Hey Chrome why are you practicing right now? Aren't you supposed to help me hunt?" **Stella said with her bow in hand

**"Yeah just wait a sec."** he said as he pocketed the pair of sickles.

**"Ok! lets go hunting!"** Chrome said making his dog ears stiffen up.

**"My you're excited."**

**"Well yeah, part of the blood." **

**"Right!"**

They went hunting and bagged in a stack of raw pork,a stack of raw beef, half a stack of leather, and a stack of raw chicken.

**"Chrome... that hunt... just made me look like I'm not there at all."** Stella said pouting

"**Oh c'mon babe, it was just my instincts."**

**"Then you should be the one hunting!"** Stella said crossing her arms

**"Oh don't be mad."** Chrome went closer and kissed Stella's forehead

**"You being angry doesn't suit you."** he said smiling at Stella

**"F-fine I'll forgive you... in one condition."**

**"What would it be?"**

**"Bake me an apple tart."** Stella said smiling at Chrome

**"You enjoyed it didn't you?"**

**"Of course it tasted amazing, the girls were also craving it after they tasted it."**

**"I'll give them a box of apple tarts, since they were craving it, and that means I'll be going back in to the nether."** Chrome said shivering when he said the last part

**"Why are you hesitant to go back in the nether."**

**"Do you know Sasha?"**

**"Yeah, she's my big sister, why do you ask?"**

**"Well..."** Chrome said trailing off

**"Well what?"** as Stella raised her right eyebrow

**"Well I went in to the nether when you five left me I got knocked out waking up chained by Sasha I escaped and well... use my charms on her."**

**"You did what?!"**

**"I knew she was the persistent type and would keep on hunting me, so I tried and talk her out of it."**

**"Well what happened next?"**

**"I escaped and I saw her standing there putting her hands on her chest like she fell in love."**

Stella just sighed at and glared daggers at Chrome.

**"Well... I gotta sort things out with her."**

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Eleventh Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twelve, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	12. Another Misunderstanding

**Hello again guys/gals to the Twelfth Chapter of M.T.S.F where our protagonist saves two more people and gets pinned to the wall... again, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Two months have passed already and the same boring routines kept on happening so Chrome had enough and tried adventuring and being a daredevil went out gliding/flying throughout and saw two bodies lying down near the border of a tundra, Chrome got curious and checked it out _"Déjà vu." _he said to himself as he checked the two bodies, one was a female with a pumpkin hat, a big white winter coat that reaches down to her thighs, long sleeves that made to look like sticks, and an orange hair, the male had a dark brown messy hair, a black jacket with long sleeves, finger-less gloves, blue jeans, and black combat boots. They both were unconscious Chrome checked their pulses, they were alive, Chrome gave a sigh of relieve and carried them, to his surprise they were both light so Chrome carried them easily enough able to run to his home. Chrome was now approaching his houses greeted with a shocked face.

**"Chrome, who is he?" **Stella asked

**"I don't know, I found him and Snowy unconscious at the edge of the Tundra."**

**"We should lay them down on the beds."**

**"Ok!"**

So Chrome put them down on beds one block away from them, and made some regeneration potions. As he walked back to the room the guy he saved suddenly pinned him on the wall and interrogated him.

**"Let me guess... you wanna know where you are and who I am?" **Chrome said feeling _Déjà vu again._

**"Yeah!"** the guy said raising his fist at Chrome

**"Fine... I am Chrome, and you are in my house." **

**"Where is my companion?!" **threatening to punch him

**"Over there." **Chrome said pointing to another bed

He ran over to the unconscious girl checking her pulses and checking any injuries.

**"Here give her this she would wake up in thirty minutes, more or less."** Chrome said giving the guy the potion

**"What's your name?" **Chrome asked

**"Why do you care?" **the guy said glaring at him

**"Well I did save you, I deserve to know your name."**

**"Fine... I'm Case and she's Snowy." **Case said calming down

**"I know, I met her."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Do you have a home?" **Chrome further asked

**"N-no... not anymore."**

**"What happened?" **

**"Herobrine's army..."**

**"Oh... that prick again."**

**"Do you know him?"**

**"I know him alright even tried to fight him."**

**"Ok."**

**"I'll leave you two alone for now I'm gonna contact some of my friends. For now take some rest."**

Chrome left leaving Case and Snowy alone. Case laid down on to the empty bed and began to fell asleep.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Jeeez the people I kept on saving kept on pinning me to the wall, reminds me of Xander's first impression.

**"Hey Chrome! What happened to you?"** Stella said with a concerned look

**"Oh the usual... getting pinned by the person I saved."**

**"Reminds me of Xander." **Stella said giggling

**"Yup!"**

**"Well we better call Xander and Motor to discussed something."**

I went out and went to Xander's house then Motor's house and said we should meet at my house.

**"What is it Chrome?" **Motor said as they got nearer

**"We have two new visitors."**

**"Who are they?" **Xander asked

**"Case and Snowy."**

**"Case?!" **both of them said in unison

**"I bet you know them."**

**"Yeah." **Motor added

**"Well I already know since you and him did the same thing when you woke up."**

**"S-sorry about that." **Xander said rubbing the back of his head

**"So its up to you two if we should let them stay for a while or not."**

**"We should let them stay."**

**"Suit yourself."**

So they did stay got well acquainted with all of us, they built their homes in the same area and it can be considered a village or town however you call it. They stayed and enjoyed themselves with the company as they teased me and Stella, I on the other hand teased them back leaving a burn.

**"What? Did that get ya?" **Chrome said with a smirk

**"..."** Silence was the only thing heard until Chrome broke it and started to laugh accompanied by Stella

**"S-shut up!"** they all said in unison blushing madly Chrome and Stella broke out in to more laughter.

**"This is gonna be one hell of a life."** Chrome said smiling and wiping the tears of joy

**Narrator's P.O.V**

That is the new start of their life as a group of eight and even started to enjoy their new company as they built walls around the area securing the area preventing intruders from coming in, Motor the redstone inventor even built gates that opens with a flick of a lever he built four gates, Chrome gather glowstones to light the area and Xander chopped more wood and mined more suddenly thought of to make a gliding board, he build it as high as the mountains.

**"What in Notch's name are doing so high up?!"** Case shouted at Chrome

**"To kill myself!"** Chrome said sarcastically and was leaning down

**"Don't jump stupid!"**

**"Woooohooooo!"** Chrome jumped then and activated his wing suit flying around Case

**"What did you say?" **as Chrome descends down

**"Screw you, you little prick." **he said with a hint of annoyance

**"Get use to it, he's a prankster."** Motor said as he walked near Case

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Twelfth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Thirteenth, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	13. The Sister's Affairs

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Thirteenth of M.T.S.F where our protagonist got dragged to the nether by his girl to settle some... personal issues, and without further adieu.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

After meeting with Case together with Snowy they built their little town and well... Chrome and Stella was settling with a... personal issue about Sasha and settle the misunderstood of their relationship. The situation was Chrome was on the roof of his house and Stella tries to get him to join her.

**"Chrome! Come down here and settle this with my sister!"**

**"Nope! I'll gladly follow you anywhere except for that hell hole!"**

**"Come down here Chrome! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"**

**"Nope!"**

**"Get down from there!"**

**"Make me!" **

"You asked for it." Stella then pulled out her bow then takes aim at Chrome, she made a shot at Chrome, well it missed by Chrome bending backwards causing him to hit his head to the floor.

**"Ow!"**

**"You aren't coming down are you?"** Stella said with her arms on her hips

**"Nope!"** as he rubs his head

**"Fine suit yourself."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To the nether to settle it with my sister."**

"Be careful babe!"

"Sure, scaredy cat." Stella said mumbling the last part

"I heard that!" Chrome shouted at her

**Stella's P.O.V**

Is the situation really that bad with him and Sasha? I don't know what she did to him but I think it traumatized him. I just went down to the portal room and went inside the nether portal and was greeted by my big sister.

**"Lil' sis! How are you?" **Sasha said waving at me

**"Fine big sis, why do you looked like you were searching something?"**

**"I am searching for something." **She said looking around

**"Who or what are you looking for?" **I asked already knowing what would she say

**"Chrome."**

**"Well..." **

**"Well what lil' sis?"**

**"Well Chrome is with... me." **I said connecting both of index fingers together repeatedly

**"What?! Why did you took my love from me?!"**

**"..." **I didn't know what to say so I just kept silent

**"That's it lil' sis you're coming with me!" **she snapped her fingers then her guards went to me

**"What? Hey! get your hands off me!" **as I was being dragged by the guards

**"Take her to my dungeon! Where we are gonna torture her."**

**"Chrome! Help!"**

**"Oh he can't hear you from this dimension, lil' sis."**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

As Stella left to talk to her big sister I began baking boxes of apple tarts to give to the princesses, I gave some to Cupa, Andr, and Snowy and I visited the other kingdoms to give some boxes to Gelli, Rosa, Silk and Silkette. After that... I went to the portal room, I hesitantly went inside the nether to give the last boxes to Charlotte, Blazette, and... Sasha. I gave some boxes to Charlotte and Blazette and was looking for Sasha's Castle. I found it and heard some noises coming underground.

**"Let me go Sasha!" **

**"No lil' sis you are gonna pay!"**

**"Ahhhhh!"**

_"Well this is what I'm afraid off." _I said as my rage build up

**"Ahhhh!" **

Rage welled up and when I heard Stella's voice screamed in pain I busted through the giant gate holding The Silver Fangs, I walked in slowly as guards after guards tried and swarmed me, I don't want to kill anybody even with the rage, so I used the back of the sickles which was just a stick then started batting the heads of the guards one by one chaos everything and somehow and weirdly enough fire started to appear. Rage still can be seen in my eyes as I walked to the dungeon the guards where trembling as soon as they the chaos, then I was inside the dungeon where I can hear more of Stella's agonizing screams.

**"Let me go! Ahhhh!"**

**"No! Lil' sis you gotta pay for it!"**

**"Pay what exactly Sasha?!" **I said rotating one of the sickle "around the world" style

**"Oh Chrome, my dear so you are here?"**

**"Yeah and I'm gonna take my girl back!"**

**"Then go ge-"**

She was interrupted as I was already inches near her with my angered look reeking of murder, she started to tremble as I got even closer. She finally collapsed from fear and I unshackled the bruised Stella, I looked at her, she has wounds everywhere from the whipping Sasha did. I felt a bit guilty especially when I did that to Sasha so I gave her a box of apple tart that I was supposed to give to her and a letter saying not to do this again and apologizing for playing with her emotions.

**"Stella."** I said as she looked at me about to lose conscious

**"I'm there for you don't worry, for now sleep, sleep until you get better."** I said as a wipe the stray strands of hair from her face. She fell asleep even with the chaos going around me, but I was happy,I saved her and at the same time I was sad, letting my fear get the better of me that I didn't even accompanied my girl to settle my problems. I walked along the nether not interrupted by the ghasts and blazes, with guilt still inside of me. I managed to get to the portal and got back to the overworld. I walked to my home with some surprised faces.

**"What happened to Stella? Chrome."**

**"She got tortured..."**

**"By whom?"**

**"Her sister."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because... because of me..."** I said as a walked in to my home and laid Stella in the bed, I prepared lots of regeneration potion, instant health potion, and even strength potion, so she can get better. I tended to her the whole day I didn't even got a wink of sleep because of the guilt that was lingering still, I was glad though... Stella was looking better than she was after the torturing of her sister.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling better than I was after what sister did to me, I noticed I was in a bed, I sat up and looked at the room, it was my room. I stood up slowly and went out of my room I haven't notice Chrome at all, I went downstairs and saw Chrome lying down in a fetal position. Then suddenly I remembered everything that happened and I was glad... Chrome came to rescue me and even facing his problem, I heard a knock on my door and noticed everyone was their with a bouquet of flowers.

**"Hi Stella!"** They all said in unison

**"W-what's going on?" **I said shocked with the surprise

**"It's just a celebration because of your recovery!" **Cupa said with an excited tone

**"What happened to Chrome?"** I said trying to find out

**"Oh... the poor man was so guilty that he was tending to you the whole night pouring some instant health potions on a cloth then puts it on your wounds and bruises." **Andr said with frown

_"He... he even suffered just to see me get well..." _I went to Chrome who was still sleeping and gave a kiss on his forehead. Suddenly the tensed look on his face suddenly disappeared and a grin appeared instead.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys that is the Thirteenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Fourteenth, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	14. The Island in the Sky

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Fourteenth where our protagonist and his friends finds an island floating in the sky, as they were curious to why is it there, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Chrome, Xander, and Motor were exploring again, as Chrome have the bird's eye view and Xander and Motor looking for any caves that looks to hold something, but something happened and Chrome descended to Xander and Motor.

**"Hey guys!"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You see what I'm seeing?" **Chrome said pointing towards a floating island

**"What?!" **Xander and Motor said rubbing their eyes

**"How is that even possible? I know trees float when you break the middle part but that is just impossible!" **Motor added

**"We should get back and tell them about our find." **Chrome said walking back home

**"Yeah we should go back."**

They walked back to their town explaining everything about the floating island.

**"So... there is an island, floating in the sky?" **

**"Yup." **

**"..."** silence then can only be heard but then Case, Snowy, Andr, Cupa, and Stella burst out laughing

**"It's true!"**

**"Yeah and pigs fly." Case said with a hint of sarcasm**

**"I think I saw pigs flying on the island."**

**"What?!"**

**"I think so..."**

**"We should check it out!"**

**"Ok then!"**

They did and went back until they can see the floating island.

**"Woah! You're right!"**

**"Told you."**

**"How do we get up there?"**

**"Hmmmm..."** as they all thought about it Motor thought of something "dangerous"

**"How about we make a man cannon?"**

_"I don't think this would end well." _as the six people thought the same and Chrome being the daredevil he is grinned at the idea.

**"I like it! When will you finish it?"**

**"About 30 minutes."**

Motor then started building the dangerous contraption adding redstone then Motor asked Cupa to add tnt and she did so hesitantly.

**"All finish!"**

**"I ain't gonna use that contraption!" **Xander and Case said with a firm tone

"**Oh c'mon it's safe." **Motor said reassuring them

**"I'll do it. Stella you coming?" **Chrome said with a confident tone

**"No!" **Stella deadpanned

**"Suit yourself." **Chrome said standing on the contraption. It was like a well but instead of water its tnt and it was a covered with a board of obsidian and when activated the obsidian board will propel upwards and causing the rider to go up with the board.

**"If I don't come back... don't touch my stuff!" **Chrome said preparing to launch

**"Why would we touch your stuff?" **The guys said

**"I'm talking to the girls!" **

**"..."** silence was the only reply the girls did and even blushed slightly

**"See? They were pla- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Chrome was interrupted when Motor activated the contraption making Chrome fly upwards.

**"THIS FEELS AMAZIIIIIIIING!"** as Chrome said feeling the adrenaline. Somehow Motor's invention worked and Chrome was now near the island, he jumped out of the board and into the island. He was amazed he can see pigs with wings a shining tree and shining water. He was so intrigue that he even took saplings of the tree, two buckets of the shining water, and made two leads for one male winged pig and one female winged pig, he found a chest and inside is a 8 rings and 8 pairs of boots. He took everything he can get from the island and started to descend down to the waiting members.

**Motor's P.O.V**

I don't know what to say... the girls kept quiet after Chrome said that, irritated I just pressed the button and made Chrome fly away. We waited for five minutes feeling like its an hour, we got bored and tried to play truth or dare. When we asked Stella what happened last month with her and Chrome, she just blushed and was about to say it until we heard someone.

**"Hey!" **a voice suddenly shouted

**"Where is that coming from?" **Case said in surprise

**"Up here!" **the voice shouted again.

We looked up and saw Chrome holding a lead and we noticed behind him... TWO WINGED PIGS!

**"I told you I saw flying pigs." **Chrome said

**"Do they fly?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"What else did you find?"**

**"Two buckets of shining water, saplings from a shining tree, eight rings, and eight pairs of boots."**

**"What does the ring and pair of boots do?"**

**"I don't know let me check."** Chrome said putting on the boots and ring

**"What do you feel?"** Cupa asked in curiosity, he didn't felt anything until he jumped.

**"WOOOHOOOO!"** Chrome said when he jumped really high

**"Woah!" **as we said dropping our jaws

**"That was awesome!" **Chrome said as he descends

**"Give me a some!" **Case then suddenly tried and grab a pair

**"No! We should save this for emergencies."**

**"Fine..." **Case said admitting defeat

**"Let's get back home before rouge mobs or Herobrine's goons shows up."** I said wanting to go home

**"Yeah."** they all said as they walked home

**Chrome's P.O.V**

I only found out about what the boots do but I never found out what the ring do so I put it on and suddenly threw a punch to a tree and it broke down my jaw dropped because of the sudden increase of strength. I looked around and saw the gang with a surprised face

**"What was that?!"** the gang said in unison

**"The ring."**

**"It increases your strength?" Motor said intrigue**

**"Guess so. We better continue home its gonna be dark soon."**

_"All the more reason to use it for emergencies." _I thought to myself while imagining what would happen if they have it, only words I can think of is chaos. We got back home and I hid the rings and boots, planted the saplings, and made a pen for the two winged pigs.

**"I think we can ride those winged pigs and fly."** Motor said as he walked towards me

**"That would be amazing for you but..."** I said trailing of

**"But what?**" Motor asked with curiosity

**"It would feel really boring for me."**

**"Well you already have a wing suit."**

**"Yeah that's true, I should try and breed eight of this pigs."**

**"Well good luck."** as he walked away. I threw in two carrots in the pen, I was distracted by a rustling branch and looked at it, I looked back and saw a baby winged pig.

_"That was fast... really fast!" _seven days passed and well we already have eight of those winged piglets and was now training them. I have asked Motor to make eight saddles, he was already doing it when I said it. There is something plaguing my mind though... why is there an island in the sky, the thoughts of it made me come to many conclusion it was either Notch or Herobrine...

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Fourteenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Fifteen, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	15. The Tragedy and Surprise

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Fifteenth where our protagonist and the gang is gonna have one hell of a fight to defend their homes and their love ones, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

It was another typical day for the gang. The chores, the routines, and even the constant teasings, but they all enjoyed their company. Suddenly Chrome spotted a large amount of soldiers coming their way and Chrome rushed to everyone's door step and warned them of the soldiers. They went outside and fear enveloped them as the amount of soldiers were approaching their town.

**"Herobrine's army..."** Xander said trailing off

**"What should we do?!" Cupa started to panic**

**"We can't defeat that many!" Case added to the negativity**

**"Chrome what should we do?!"**

**"Evacuate. Pack everything you have! We're gonna leave in 30 minutes!"**

**"Roger!"**

They all packed everything that is essential and started to leave. Chrome then suddenly heard banging on the gates.

**"Run! Hurry!"** they all ran and the army already broke through the gates then suddenly Stella slipped.

**"Stella!"**

**"Chrome!"** Chrome rushed to Stella and gave her an instant health potion, she feels better and was able to run even better, but the soldiers were already close as the archers aimed and shot at them. Chrome deflected it by swinging the pair of sickles, he knew both Stella and him can't run away the same time, so he made a decision... a decision to delay them...

**"Run Stella! I'll hold them off!"**

**"No Chrome!"**

**"Xander! Hurry carry Stella away from here!"**

**"Roger!"** Xander carried Stella who was resisting but stopped when she saw Chrome say something inaudible, she manage to read his lips and began to cry.

**"Chrome!"** she screamed as she saw Chrome battling all of the army by himself managing to delay them, until she saw Chrome got shot by an arrow near his heart. Stella was shocked and scared as she saw Chrome falls.

**"Chrome!"** as she saw Chrome fall tears running down her cheeks as the burning town was now farther away from her view. She was never this shocked in her entire life she began to tremble then blacks out from the shock.

Two years have passed since Chrome died from battling the army. Stella was now feeling better but still grieving as she was now standing at Chrome's grave stone. They went back the burning town a year from now and only managed to scavenge Chrome's teared hoody, Stella who was grieving stitch it together looking good as new. She had then placed it inside a showcase cabinet. She was feeling better as days past but still remembering Chrome. Weeks past by again and Stella was standing at Chrome's grave again accompanied by Xander.

**"You still visiting him?" **Xander asked

**"..."** she kept silent still looking at the gravestone

**"You know Stella. Chrome will be sad to see you like this." **Xander said with a hint of worry

**"I know Xander... but..." **she said trailing off

**"I know how you feel... losing someone important to you." **Xander tried to make her feel better

**"..."**

Xander looked at the sky and saw dark clouds appearing.

**"We better get back inside, it's about to rain."**

**"Ok..."** they went back inside with a new town, Stella living alone looking at the showcase cabinet with Chrome's hoody.

Then the next day she saw something strange... she saw a cloaked figure standing near Chrome's grave looking at the grave stone. She went outside to meet this cloaked figure.

**"Hey! Who are you?!"** she said holding her bow and readying an arrow

**"..."** silence only came to the figure

**"Who are you?!"** she said pulling the string of her bow, then the gang came with weapons readied.

**"This is the last time I'm gonna ask this. Who are you?!"**

**"..."** silence still

**"Thats it!"** Stella releases the string then an arrow was headed to the figure, the figure dodges it by leaning to the right.

**"Let's go!"** Xander said to the gang and they joined the fight, the cloak figure dodges their attacks every time occasionally sending a punch, but it was off... the punches the figure was throwing isn't trying to hit them at all... the figure was targeting their weapons, not them.

_"The way he fights looks similar..."_ Stella thought to herself as she remembered Chrome's last words **"I'll be back for you my love."** she then stared at the figure battling, the figure notice she was just standing still then suddenly he smiled, the smile was notice by the gang as they directed their heads to where the figure was looking at... it was Stella.

**"Stella! Watch out!" **

The figure dashed to her then they met face to face. The figure smiled and said something inaudible to Stella... Stella read the figure's lips then was frozen, the figure on the other hand side stepped dashing towards Stella's house barging in and the gang suddenly heard glass breaking and went into Stella's house. They saw the showcase cabinet's glass broken and the hoody gone. Then suddenly the figure appeared outside the house and looking at them. He was now wearing Chrome's hoody.

**"How dare you wear that?!"**

**"..."** silence again but this time he was smirking. They can't see his eyes or hair as he was wearing the hoody covering half of his face and looking down.

**"Don't wear that you thief!" **Cupa said angered

**"Why won't you talk?!" **Motor asked with anger

**"Why should I?"** the figure said in a husky and indistinguishable voice and a grin appeared on his face.

**"Why you little-"** Xander was at the peak of anger and charged at him pinning him.

**"Who are you?!" **Xander interrogated him.

**"My... well someone is unappreciative."**

**"Why should I appreciate you?!"**

**"Well one, I saved your lives, and second I delayed Herobrine's goons."** he still said in the same voice and began to smile

Their eyes began to widen as they heard the figure say that, Xander let him go realizing something.

**"So you guys noticed?"** he said as he removes the hood. Stella then felt overjoyed to see... him again.

**"Chrome!"** Stella said to the figure

**"I told you I'll be back for you."** the figure was Chrome! (if you haven't caught up yet) the gang's face was in shock as they saw before Chrome got shot on the chest.

**"How are you alive?!" **they all said in unison

**"I... well... let me say this frankly... Blood lust."** Chrome deadpanned at the last part.

"**If you survived... then why did you appear to us in two years?!"** Stella said with a worried and angry tone

**"Well... I was thrown into a pit, that pit wasn't normal." **Chrome said rubbing the back of his head

**"Why?!" Why wasn't it normal?!" **Stella said with the same tone

**"It was... a death pit." **Chrome said looking at his hands

**"How did you climbed up?" **Motor asked

**"My weapon, apparently they won't come off me as they tried to removed it, after I got out I was in an unrecognizable place."**

**"You made us worry back there, idiot!" **Stella said hitting Chrome's chest repeatedly

**"Heh, sorry gu-"** Chrome got interrupted by Stella who grabbed him and kissed him. They pulled away after 30 seconds as to caught up to each other and what happened.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

In those two years everything happened so fast, Xander and Cupa already married and had a daughter name Carmel, which she inherited her looks from her mother than her father. Motor and Andr is married as well. Case and Snowy is dating, and they all built another town.

**"Many things have happened while I was gone, eh Stella?"**

**"Y-yeah."**

**"Stella."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"There is another reason why I haven't appeared in those two years."**

**"What could that be?"**

**"This."** as Chrome knelt down to one of his knee and pulled out a small box.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Fifteenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay for Chapter Sixteenth, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	16. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Sixteenth where our protagonist meets the sister of his friend visiting them and is not happy about it... later on, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Motor's P.O.V**

I woke up and didn't saw Andr besides me and decided to go downstairs, I saw her reading a letter she looked really happy when she was reading it.

**"Honey? What do you got there?"**

**"Oh Hi sweetheart! My sister is coming to greet us again!"**

**"Andrea is visiting us again?"**

**"Yup!"**

**"We better prepare then, might as well let her meet Chrome."**

**"Yeah... Chrome wasn't there when she visited."**

**"Ok I'll be getting him."** I said walking out and visiting Chrome and let him meet Andr's sister, after all he was gone when she visited. I walked to Chrome's door and knocked on it, a couple of seconds later he answered.

**"What's up?"**

**"Do you wanna meet Andr's sister?"**

**"Andr's big sister?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Sure. Why not?"**

**"Good, we'll meet at noon in front of my house."**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

And so Motor and Andr prepared for the coming of her sister and was really glad, and Chrome also prepared to meet Andr's big sister, by prepared I ment waited. It was almost noon and Chrome already went to Motor's and was not happy at all to see the guest.

**"You!" **The woman shouted at Chrome

**"Not you!" **Chrome shouted back

**"You both know each other?" **Motor asked

**"Like hell I do she almost killed me!" **Chrome said as he gestured his head being decapitated

**"Really you did sister?" **Andr asked in shock

**"Yeah and almost had him as well. How about we settle this?"**

**"Oh hell no!" **Chrome said as he ran away

**"Come back here pest!"** Andrea said as she ran out of the door then sprouting wings

**"Oh c'mon Andrea! Why do you wanna kill me again?!"** Chrome asked trying to run and remember something

**"Because you were in my territory!"**

**"Your territory is a hole with a bunch of skeletons?!"**

**"Why you-"** Andrea said as she was about to breathe fire

**"Oh no you don't!"** Chrome shouted as he threw his sickle at her. Andrea stopped as the sickle was about to reach her evading it and trying to breathe again

**"I said no!"** Chrome then suddenly pulled the chain and the sickle went back, Andrea noticed the sickle coming back and stop to evade it

**"Sister stop!" **Andr said trying to calm her sister

**"Chrome you stop too!" **Motor said trying to stop Chrome as well

**"I would if she wasn't trying to kill me!" **

**"Sister stop!" **Andr said trying again.

**"No! Until he suffers I won't stop!" **Andrea suddenly made a purple ball of fire and threw it at Chrome. Chrome unfortunately didn't dodge it and flew right into a tree. Andrea landed down and saw Chrome struggling to get up.

**"Arghh... That fireball still packs a punch!"** Chrome said finally standing up and dusting his clothes

**"How are you still alive?!" **

**"Oh just your old man making me tougher with his fire" **Chrome said asking about her father

**"You've been chased by him and still lived?!"**

**"Yeah, and he thought I was dead and brought me to your 'territory' and you saw me and tried to kill me as well, and ****I HAD ENOUGH!**" Chrome said having his voice deepened at the last part, His eyes suddenly went crimson red and was getting bigger and hairier. He was now at his Wolf Form which he gains x10 speed and strength, and the sickles appeared to both cling on to him like a snake.

**"Well will you look at that, and they say they can't teach old dogs new tricks."** Andrea said with a smug face, but her face became surprised as Chrome was already inches away and gave a strong uppercut to Andrea making her fly, Andrea then stopped her self from flying even higher and looked at the ground not to see Chrome.

**"Behind you!"** Chrome said with a deeper voice, Andrea didn't have a chance to look behind as she was death hugged by Chrome as they fall down face down as they fall with incredible speed Andrea was struggling and stopped when they were about to reach the ground she just closed her eyes and was surprised. The fall made a huge crate but she was unharmed and Chrome was standing carrying her bridal style.

**"You learnt your lesson?"** Chrome said as his voice became normal

**"Y-y-yeah."** Andrea said shaking in fear

**"Here you go Andr carry her back to your home. I'll be going home now and got some explaining to do about what happened to me in the last two years." **Chrome said as he cracks his knuckles and neck that can be heard putting a disgusted face to anyone who heard it.

**"See ya!"** Motor and Andr said carrying the shaken Andrea back

**Chrome's P.O.V**

I went back home really tired and exhausted. I never knew Andr's big sister is Andrea, I really even have to make her scared just to let her calm down. I just sighed and opened the door to my house and was greeted by my love who has a prepared lunch.

**"Hey Honey! Why do you look so **Stella said with a worried face

**"Andr's big sister."** I said with a sigh

**"What happened?"**

**"She tried to kill me... twice!"**

**"Twice?" **She asked as she bend her head to the right

**"I met her before in the pit I was talking about."**

**"Oh that reminds me. You still have to explain why you didn't show up earlier."** Stella said putting her hands to her hips.

**"Later... I'm really tired and hungry." **I said rubbing the back of my head

**"Ok eat then and take a nap."**

**"Thanks sweetheart!"** I said giving her a kiss. I have eaten already, taken a shower, and finally took a nap. I was trying to recall everything what happened to me in those two years and surprisingly still remembered it very well. I woke up to and went downstairs to see Stella reading a book. She looked at me and closed the book with one hand.

**"So are you gonna say it now?" **Stella asked

**"Yeah... it's gonna be long though." **I said rubbing the back of my head

**"No worries we have the time." **she said with a grin, I took a seat besides Stella and begun telling it.

**"After I got shot 'near' the heart..."**

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Sixteenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Seventeen, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**Oh and sorry about the end but I was planning to make Chrome's story to be in Chapter Seventeen and Eighteen. I hope you can understand. :)**


	17. Two Years Ago Part 1

**Hello guys/gals to Chapter Seventeenth where we discover what happened to our protagonist those past two years after the siege of their town, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**** (Two years ago)**

_I gotta save them! I got to delay this soldiers! I must stop them! _the thoughts ran through my head as I fought all the soldiers, whenever I killed one another one replaces him, I was getting surrounded, I needed to do something, suddenly the Silver Fangs glowed bright red and white as I gripped it even tighter it was saying _"Use me!" _I shrugged it off mentally then my body began to move on its own I held on to the chains then my body made a spin, it killed the soldiers who surrounded me but they were replace by some more my hoody was ripped and I just removed it leaving me and my black t-shirt, I fought and fought until I got shot by an arrow, it was near my heart... I fell on the ground and saw "him" my eyes closed slowly as I saw "him" moved closer to me then I blacked out. I woke up seeing myself in chains again... I then suddenly heard a familiar booming voice.

**"You're still alive? Excellent."** it was Herobrine... he walked out of the shadows and I can see him perfectly with that soulless white eyes. I didn't have the strength to speak but I can already tell he has something in store for me.

**"As you can see... you are imprisoned, to become food for my pets."** Herobrine said with an evil grin, he clapped his hands then a bunch of guards appeared and unshackled me, they shackled me again and made me move to a very big door.

**"Get in scum."** one of the soldiers said pushing me through the door, the door then shut close immediately once I got in. It was like an arena, as I saw many of those soldiers booing and hissing at me, I already knew what's gonna happen next. The door suddenly opened and a giant Cerberus ( a giant dog with three heads) appeared and it appeared to be in shackles, the shackles was release and that giant mutt went towards me, one of the heads tried to bite me but I saw an opportunity and used that bite to set me free, I backed away a little bit and that mutt bit of my shackles. I then heard the same voice again _"Use me!"_ and suddenly I saw The Silver Fangs in my hands. I then heard a pissed off Herobrine scolding one of the soldiers.

**"You imbecile! I thought you took his weapons away?!"**

**"I did my lord."**

**"That doesn't explain why he has it on his hands! Enough this is the last straw!"** Herobrine said then he decapitated the poor guy.

I was caught up looking at him that I almost forgot about the Cerberus I leaped back and saw it charged at me, the pair of sickles glowed the same color again, and I decided to go with it, I suddenly leaped high and was faced to face with the mutt's faces I took the chance and swing at him, with the glow it appeared that I only hit it once only to be hit 10 times, It didn't work and the mutt was angrier he bashed me to the walls and it made me cough blood, it backed away again and tries to bash me to the wall again, I saw it coming and I leaped away at the nick of time, and I was at its back, it tried to shake me away but to the mutt's dismay I was clinging to him rooting the sickles deep under his skin, I suddenly decided to get near behind his neck, once I was there I stabbed it with both of the sickles and I pulled it away leaving a very deep wound, and suddenly the mutt is down!

**"Well Done Chrome!"** Herobrine said slow clapping

**"Prick!"**

**"How about for round two?"**

**"I'm outta here!"** I said as I used my sickle like a grappling hook, I was at where the seats where and I was surrounded, again... I just decided I had enough and just made multiple swings I was running while removing any soldier in my way as the blade danced around me covered in blood. I found an exit and ran for it, I was able to get out and saw a window in front of me and two large hallways spreading from east to west, and you know me as a daredevil I chose the window, I ran through the window and was greeted by a giant fall, and oddly enough I still have my wing suit, I activated it and glided down safely outside of the castle walls. I got out and decided to prolong myself in the air so I can get even farther by flapping the wing suit. I managed to get out of the nether like region and was now in a plains biome, I walked and saw a cloaked figure fighting some of Herobrine's goons. I decided to help and the figure was happy for the help and we fought and with our luck reinforcement came we were now surrounded, the figure removed his cloak and saw an 31 year old man with a pair of diamond axes. He was really tall and had an iron like glint to his skin.

**"Run boy! Let me deal with this pest, go east from here and you should come across my village!"**

**"What? NO!"**

**"Go!"** he screamed at me, I complied hesitantly and grabbed his cloak and wore it, then suddenly I took the mask out of my pack and wore it to hide my facial features and even body features. I ran east from here and night came, I had to continue to make more distance away from Herobrine's castle, I ran as I killed some of the rogue mobs. An hour later and I saw a village I ran faster but then a skeleton shot me and I fell near one of the house.

**"H-h-help!"** I said weakly as I slowly passed out. I woke up and the first thing I saw was a wooden ceiling, I looked around and saw a tray with two porkchops, a piece of bread, and a tall glass of water. I sat up seeing a wooden room with cobblestone flooring. I looked at the door and saw a woman with light brown hair that is tied in two pony tails that seemed to be connected, a pair of glasses, emerald green eyes, a doctor's coat down to her knees, and brown slippers.

**"Where am I?"**

**"You are in our fare village."**

**"How long was I out?"**

**"Three days."**

**"Three days?!"**

**"Yes, and you seemed to be fully recovered from your wounds."**

**"Y-yeah."** I looked at the tray again and my stomach grumbled. She giggled and just made a gesture that I can eat the food on the tray. I did and I wolfed it down (no puns intended) and in two minutes the food was gone.

**"What's your name miss?"**

**"Call me Evelyn." **

**"Ok. Thank you Evelyn. By the way where's my cloak and mask?"**

**"It's at the clothes rack."** she said pointing at the corner of the room

**"Ok thanks Evelyn." **I said getting up taking the cloak and the mask

**"Where did you get that cloak by the way?"**

**"Um... do you know anyone in your village that is a tall 31 year old man?"**

**"Yeah. His name is Max the iron golem of this village, why?"**

**"Well... I saw him fighting some soldiers, I helped him and was surrounded he said I should run east, before he went in to the soldiers."**

**"..."** Evelyn didn't said anything and looked quite sad

**"I'm sorry Evelyn."**

**"No problem... I better see the mayor about this."**

**"Can I come along too?"**

**"Sure I was gonna see the mayor about you as well." **I got up and followed Evelyn out of the clinic and was now in the village, it was a peaceful one but no walls I guess Max was the one who protected this villagers. I was surprised though there were more females then males, they were wearing the same clothing but different colored, the same eyes, and the color of the hair, some were in two pony tails like Evelyn and some are just one. The males are a bit bulky but not that well built. There were a blacksmith, a library, an apothecary, a church, and some residential homes, but one home stands out it was bigger than the other house and I guess it's the mayor's house. Evelyn knocked on the house near the mayor's home and she went in. I sat down near the house and was listening on the conversation.

**"What can I do for you Evelyn?"**

**"Well, Eve... Max is dead."**

**"What?! What would protect us now?!"**

**"Well I also found a wounded adventurer as well."**

**"Really? Let me meet him."**

**"Ok."** Evelyn got out and saw me sitting besides the house she gestured for me to come in and I complied slowly.

**"Ah. Adventurer welcome to our fare village."**

**"T-thank you."**

**"What is your name adventurer?"**

**"My name is Chrome."**

**"Welcome Chrome and I am Eve the mayor of this village. Also did you met Max the iron golem of this village?"** Eve looked the same as Evelyn only with a green robe and one pony tail.

**"Yes I did."**

**"Well his dead and we no longer have any kind of protection against the rogue mobs."**

**"I see. What can I do to help?"**

**"Think of a way to help the village if you need tools go to our blacksmith."**

**"Ok then I'll be off.**" I said as I walked to the blacksmith, the blacksmith was a female that looks like Eve and Evelyn but she was wearing a black apron and a grey colored rimmed monocle.

**"Hello there adventurer how can I help you?" **she said

**"I was sent by Eve to get some tools, mostly a pickaxe and shovel."**

**"Alright. Here you go adventurer please take good care." **she said waving at me

**"Thanks take care too."** I said leaving the blacksmith. I started to mine lots of cobblestone enough to surround the village. The wall I was thinking of was three blocks wide and six blocks high. I started to build and before night came I was already half-way finish, I continued building until an arrow flew besides my head, I looked at where the arrow came from to see a bunch of spider jockeys. I just sighed and went down the wall and fought the jockeys one by one they died until the battleground was full of decapitated spiders and bones covering it. I went back to the wall and started to build again. When the sun rose again I was already finished with the wall, the villagers seemed see me with sparkling eyes. Then I saw Eve walking towards me.

**"Hello Chrome, I see you made a giant wall."**

**"Yeah. I built the wall because I wasn't planning to stay longer." **I said jumping down the wall

**"Why?" **she asked with a hint of sadness

**"I have some places to go." **I said putting the mask on

**"Before you go, you can ask our blacksmith to forge something."**

**"Really? I'll go to her then." **I walked to the blacksmith and saw her again.

**"Hello again Chrome. What can I do for you?" **she said waving at me

**"Can you make me a wedding ring?" **I said as I went to the counter

**"Planning to marry someone?" **she looked at me with an interested face

**"Yeah."**

**"I'll get right to it then."**

**"Here is the materials to make it." **I said handing out a bag of gold and diamonds I found while mining.

**"Wow gold and diamonds! I know what to make, come back tomorrow." **She said as she goes back door.

**"Ok I will." **I walked out to be greeted by children.

**"Hey mister!"**

**"What can I do for you kids?"**

**"Can you play with us mister?"**

**"Why not?"** I said as I walked to the group of kids. A boy said we were playing hide 'n' seek. They said I should be the seeker I agreed and covered my eyes and counted to 10, after the countdown the kids disappeared. I looked for them one by one finding them cause of their scents. It was already dusk as I found all the kids. So I decided to sleep on the wall and was visited by Eve.

**"Hello Eve how can I help you."**

**"Thank you Chrome for building this wall, I hope we can see you again after Georgia finishes what ever you ask her to make."**

**"I'm sure I'll visit your town."**

**"Goodnight then Chrome."** she said waving at me

**"Goodnight to you too."** I said as I began to sleep

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Seventeenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Eighteen for Part 2, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	18. Two Years Ago Part 2

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Eighteenth where we continue to discover what happened to Chrome those past two years... probably more bad luck, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**** (two years ago)**

I woke up to by the sun's rays, and I was still on the wall with a feeling of a sore back. I got up and went to the blacksmith, still it was as peaceful as before with villager's working on their farms or mining in their mines. I went inside the blacksmith to be greeted by Georgia at the counter with a small black box.

**"Hello Georgia!"**

**"Hello to you too Chrome." **Georgia greeted me with a smile

**"Have you finished the ring yet?" **I asked as I walked near the counter

**"Yup. I finished it last night."** she said as she pushes the small black box at the edge of the counter. I took it and looked at the ring, it was a diamond studded gold ring and on top was a small yet beautiful diamond. I nodded and said my goodbyes to Georgia, Eve, and Evelyn. I jumped up on the wall and waved at the villagers, they also waved back which made me smile. I jumped down on the opposite side and was now looking for the gang. I don't recognize the area since I never adventured that far, I wish I did but that would make them worried. I was now thinking that they saw me died, I wouldn't blame them they thought I got shot at the heart and fortunately for me it was near it. I walked and walked for hours looking at the giant jungle trees, I was making a detour because jungles are hard to traverse too, it felt like the jungle was stretching further as I looked for another way besides it, I finally gave up and went inside the jungle, it was really hard to traverse it by foot so I decided to go up a jungle tree and decided to jump from tree to tree, I was enjoying the wind then suddenly a bunch of leaf blocks disappeared, and what's worst I jumped at the disappeared blocks. I fell screaming as I looked down and I was falling towards a cave... _"Bloody Luck!" _I screamed in my head as I fell down the hole blacking out. I woke up again in the same spot, but was darker than before I looked up to see the hole I fell in was covered. _"The hell?" _I asked in my head then my vision started to adapt with the dark, I was in a cave of some sorts going down, it gave an eerie feeling as I got no other place to go so I ventured deeper in to the cave to here skittering... I shivered cause I was traumatized by silverfishes swarming me when I was a kid. I ventured deeper to see torches, it made me think that someone was here before, I walked to the nearest torch and took it, I then saw an iron door and some stone bricks. _"A stronghold?" _I went closer and inspected it I saw a button to the right and pressed it the door opened and I went in. _"A stronghold alright... wait a minute... HELL NO!" _I panicked inside my head, and after a minute or so I calmed down and just sighed adventuring the stronghold. I saw a huge library and was curious with the books so I checked the books and was interested in some books named: The Nature's Blessings, Storing Electricity, and Manipulating Minds. I sat and read them and was shocked to see that you can use this to your advantage, as you can talk to animals and even command them, storing electricity with your body, and you can even hypnotize someone with only eye contact. I was fascinated as I continue to read the books. I finally decided to keep them and continue with adventuring until I heard a lot of skittering and it was getting closer, I was now trapped by an army of silverfishes and a girl was leading them. She looked about the same age as Silkette (12) a hat with big black beads that resembles a silverfish head, gray short hair, gray eyes, and gray puffy dress.

**"W-who a-are y-you?" **I asked the girl stammering in fear

**"My name is Silvia, the princess of the Silverfishes. What is your name intruder?"**

_"Silverfishes? Crap!" _**"Um... M-my n-name i-is C-Chrome."** I said stammering from fear again

**"Hello Chrome but I fear that you are trespassing."**

**"R-really?" **still stammering

**"Yes, and I'm gonna have to see you dead."**

**"What?!" **and without warning she pointed at me then the entire army of silverfishes charged at me, good thing the library was very big so I climbed up the shelves and now looked at the silverfishes, THEY WERE CLIMBING UP! I climbed faster and saw a crack on the ceiling, it gave me a stupid idea and I went for it I threw my sickle at it and it pierced right through the ceiling I pulled it down again,a chunk of the ceiling fell, it fell on the silverfishes and was about to at the girl _"Crap!" _I mentally screamed at me then I went down fast enough and I suddenly pushed the girl away while me being squashed.

**"Ughhh."** I groaned in pain but I didn't passed out which was a good thing I stood up pushing the chunk off me and I dusted myself and saw Silvia shocked and tears started to form in her eyes. She cried really loud, I felt bad and and went to comfort her.

**"There, there everything's alright no need to cry."** I said while rubbing her back gently. She slowly calmed down and hugged me.

**"Thank you Chrome!"** she said hugging err... squeezing me.

**"No... problem... I... can't... breathe."** I wheeze and tapping out

**"Oh sorry about that."** she let go of me immediately

**"I need to go now." **I said getting up

**"What? why?" **she asked with a hint of sadness

**"You said so yourself."**

**"Don't go yet I need to repay your kindness." **she said with puppy dog eyes

**"How about you let me keep this books?"** I said pulling out the three books

**"Ok! My family and I don't have that much use with those books. Will you come and visit again?" **she said standing up quickly

_"Uh... I forgot she is a princess of those buggers." _**"Of course might as well bring my friends along if you don't try and send your army again."**

**"Ok!" **she said cheerfully as she was about to leave.

**"Wait!" **I said making her stop and look back

**"What?" **she asked with a hint of curiosity

**"Can you show me the way out?" **she nodded and gestured for me to follow. We were walking at the long and stretching tunnels for about thirty minutes to be greeted by the light. I walked out and waved at Silvia as she waves back at me, and continue to search for the gang. A year has already passed as I read the books that I got. I was practicing what the first and third book said, and to my surprised it works, I talked to cows, pigs, sheeps, chickens, and ocelots. I then noticed a very familiar cave, I got in and saw a pack of wolves I took a sniff and remembered that familiar smell, I then talked to the wolves, and they were happy to see me again, as they saw me with the mask I removed it and they were even more happy. They were my pack when I was a child I was really happy too since I still saw Big Daddy, the alpha wolf who took me in. I decided to stay with them for a while as they missed me a whole lot, I would only stay a year since it is enough time to talk about my adventures and my friends. They remind me of the gang as they tease me as well with Stella, I missed her so much though so I just let them tease me. Time passed as I hunt with my old pack, it was exciting again but it was different as I always get more kills, but they were happy so I just continued on until a year has already past, I was now saying my goodbyes to everyone even Big Daddy who also want to see me go, I waved at them using my tail and they waved back as well with their tails, I wore the cloak and mask again as to hide my identities from Herobrine's goons. I then walked again at the same place where I headed to when I left them before, and an hour already I saw the burnt down town, I was happy to see it again as I sprinted towards the town, I was now in the middle of it all, the burnt down homes,I frowned at the thoughts of good memories went down with the homes. I remembered I dropped my favorite hoody somewhere, so I scavenge it only to see nothing but rubble, I felt sad to see my hoody gone, I walked even further and saw the path where the gang ran to, I then walked at the path, three hours has passed and at the corner of my eye I saw a gravestone, I ran to it silently and examined the gravestone... it was my grave! _"They think I'm dead?" _I thought to myself as I stared at the gravestone. Then suddenly Stella showed up at me with a bow aimed at me, and that's where it ends.

**"That's that."** I said as I got up the couch, Stella was then looking at her wedding ring. She gave me a kissed on the cheeks and hugged me.

**"Chrome... you had a rough time didn't you?"**

**"Yeah I did. I should go to bed now."** I said getting out of her hugged and kissed her.

**"You can tell them the story as well if they wanted to hear it."** I said as I went upstairs

**"I will tell them about it."**

**"Ok then. I'll go to bed now."** I said stopping at the steps

**"Good night honey!" **

**"Good night to you too sweetheart."** I went up to the room and fell asleep.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Eighteenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Nineteen, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	19. Charged Cupa vs Electrified Chrome

**(Before I start the introduction, I am willing to inform you that there is a poll going on in my profile and would appreciate if you vote) Hello guys/gals to Chapter Nineteenth where our protagonist discovers the dark side of his friend's wife, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

After Chrome reads the book he got before and was bothered about the second book. He was bothered if its true or not so he decided to see Motor and his curiosity shot up high as Chrome explained it, so they decided to make an experiment and was waiting for a thunderstorm, day after day they waited until their patience paid off. A thunderstorm was coming as Chrome and Motor set up a conductor (metal rod) on the ground and waited for the storm to come in.

**"Chrome! What are you doing out there?! It's about to rain!" **Stella shouted as she went out followed by Andr

**"Get back in Stella!" **Chrome said sternly

**"You too Andr!" **Motor said sternly as well

**"No way! Get ba-" **Andr was stopped as soon as she saw Chrome's serious face reeking of murder. Both Andr and Stella were terrified as they saw him like that and decided to get back inside.

**"Motor you go back inside as well." **Chrome said sternly still

**"What? N-"** Motor was stopped as well as he saw Chrome's "murder" face, he was terrified and just went back in. The thunderstorm came and heavy rain started to fall. Chrome was preparing and waiting a lighting to hit. Cupa and Xander looked through the window and saw Chrome in the rain, they decided to get Chrome inside before a lighting strikes. Xander went out and followed by Cupa with an umbrella on her hand.

**"Chrome! Get back inside!"**

**"No! You both go in! I don't want Carmel to lose her parents before she's even 1!" **Chrome said not moving at all.

**"Don't be stupid and get ba-"** Cupa was abruptly interrupted as a lighting strikes at the umbrella she was holding, she got shocked and fell unconscious, Xander checked on her with frightened face and Chrome as well was about to check on her as lighting struck the metal rod Chrome was holding and was zapped as well. Chrome still held on as he was struck by lighting still in the same position, the lighting stopped and Chrome was alive and conscious, he looked at his body to see lighting flowing throughout his body. He was in awe checking his hands flowing with electricity, he was interrupted as a dynamite hit his chest and exploded causing him to slide on backwards. Chrome stood up immediately like he didn't felt any pain at all, and saw a female with the same clothing as Cupa, has a teal colored hair, red eyes, and a more mature body, the clothing looked like it was stretched to it's limit as some hole appeared on the stockings.

**"You survived an explosion directly and without any scratch, interesting."**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Charged Cupa, call me CC."**

**"Do you know her Xander?"**

**"Y-yes... she's Cupa's alternate ego."**

**"Ummm... Interesting."**

**"Careful Chrome! She's aggressive!"**

**"In wh-" **Chrome was interrupted as an explosive punch made contact with his face. He was sent 50 blocks away as he was bouncing up and down then stopped hitting a tree. CC looked to see Chrome jumped up dusting of his clothes like he didn't felt anything at all. Chrome looked at CC then the first thing CC saw was a punch to face as she skidded a few blocks away. She got up slowly as she saw Chrome in front of the old spot she was in before getting hit. She was enraged then dashed to Chrome making another explosive punch to Chrome's abdomen, surprisingly Chrome didn't flew away or even cough up blood.

**"How did that not affect you?!" **CC asked demanding an immediate answer

**"All I can say is I didn't felt anything."** Chrome said with a grin then he swept CC's feet making her fall down, when CC got up, Chrome jumped a little bit and kicked her with both feet to the chest. CC was sent back again as Chrome kicked, she got up feeling little to no pain.

**"I didn't felt a thing either" **CC said dusting her clothes.

**"Of course you didn't you had something to cushion the blow!" **Chrome said laughing

**"Why you little prick!**" CC said blushing with both anger and embarrassment, and without warning CC threw a tnt block at him, The fuse was short as the tnt got closed to Chrome it already exploded, it made Chrome fly back 20 blocks away causing him to skid on the ground feeling little to no pain either. Chrome got up again and charged at CC, CC anticipated that move and wounded up a punch then it hit Chrome at the abdomen dazing him, CC took the opportunity and kept on delivering explosive punches and kicks, Chrome coughed up blood as the barrage ended and fell to the ground.

**"Give up yet?" **CC said with a smug tone and grin

**"Nope!"** Chrome said getting back up and then he did the same move and swept her feet, it worked again and she fell before she even fell she was greeted by an uppercut and was sent flying really high and landed on a floating island. Chrome jumped with all his might and with the electricity flowing through his body he was able to meet up with CC on the island. CC knew she was gonna be beaten until a lighting struck her, it increased her already powerful explosions, she looked at Chrome with a sinister grin and punched Chrome he was sent back down dazed by the attack, he fell followed by CC who was ready to punch him with an intensified explosive punch, Chrome fell to the ground then a second later was pushed down on the ground with an explosive punch, then a dust cloud formed, a figure emerge out of the cloud and it was none other than CC with a smug grin.

**"He wasn't as good as I thought he was."** CC mumbled to herself, then another figure emerge... it was Chrome as he followed CC, then suddenly he dashed to CC.

**"Behind you!"** Chrome said making CC looked behind, she wasn't even able to looked behind as a punched was given to her face. She fell down still conscious but bruised, then Chrome stood besides CC and knelt down.

**"I wonder if this works."** Chrome mumbled to himself as he touched CC, then suddenly electricity that was inside CC was absorbed by Chrome, CC then turned back into Cupa as Chrome carried her to Xander. Chrome gave Cupa to Xander who was shocked to see both of them fight. Xander took Cupa back in tending to her wounds or any injuries.

**"Next time don't go to me when a thunderstorm visits again."** Chrome said leaving Xander

**"Ok Chrome... thank you Chrome for turning her back to normal." **Xander said with a grateful tone.

**"No problem Xander, better come up with an explanation to Carmel."** Chrome said stopping at the door

**"I will."** Xander answered, Chrome grinned and went out in to the storm, he ran fast and got inside the house to see shakened faces.

**"You three saw the fight?" **

**"Y-yeah." they said with a low tone**

**"Have you encountered CC before?"**

**"Yeah... she caused us chaos." **Motor said

**"We better get Cupa away from thunderstorms."**

**"Agreed!" **they all said immediately

**"I think I have a new hobby as well."** Chrome said smiling deviously

**"Oh no..." **The three said knowing that "hobby"

**"Don't worry I even learnt to store it in without activating it."** Chrome said reassuring them, the three sighed in relief as soon as they heard Chrome say

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Nineteenth Chapter of M.T.S.F I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty, and as always I appreciate your opinions and a Good Day/Night. :)**

**Oh before I go I want to remind you guys/gals that there is a poll in my profile and I hope you made a vote. The story is an "interactive" story, so to speak, because it's about requests. I will talk about it even further when the poll is finished and the story is out. Have a Good Day/Night. :P**


	20. Valentine's Day Special

**Hello again guys/gals to M.T.S.F's Special Chapter, Valentine's Day! You can already guess what's in store for you in this chapter as the girls made chocolates and was given to the guys.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Valentine's Day is just right around the corner as Chrome, Xander, Motor, and Case finishes building a kitchen complete with everything a chef needed. Chrome wasn't really bothered by the build as because he can use it as well to repay the girls. The princesses started to gather every ingredients they needed to make their chocolates. As soon as they started making their chocolates, chaos erupted as chocolates were splattered to the white walls and on the birch wood floor.

**"Whoops."** Cupa said with a silly grin

**"Don't use gunpowder Cupa!"** Everyone said as they clean themselves from the explosion of chocolates

**"Ok..."** Cupa said disappointed

**"I wonder if this is good..."** Andr said stirring her pot of chocolate. Hours passed as the girls started to put their melted chocolates in chocolate molds

**"This should be good."** Stella said wiping of the sweat on her head. The girls then put their creations into separate fridges so they won't be mixed up, there was three more days left until valentine's so they decided let their creations in the fridges. They were checking it time to time to see if someone stole it. Nothing unusual happened until one day left until valentine's, the creations the girls made disappeared! They frantically search the fridge to see no chocolates, they were practically panicking.

**"Where did all the chocolates go?!"** Silk asked shouting.

**"Who stole the chocolates!"** Gelli said with a hint of suspicion.

**"Whoever stole them will be burnt to crisp!"** Blazette said making her hands light on fire. As then Cupa noticed a shadow with a rucksack.

**"Hey girls look!"** Cupa said loudly to get the girls' attention, she pointed at the direction and the girls suddenly dashed to the shadow Stella made a shot and hit the shadow's clothes.

**"Woah! Girls calm down!"** Chrome said getting pinned by Stella's Arrows.

**"What are you doing with a rucksack?" **Rosa said cracking her knuckles.

**"I was hunting!"**

**"You sure?"** Snowy said with a hint of suspicion.

**"Yes I'm very sure! If you don't believe me check for yourselves."** Chrome said, the girls went and checked the rucksack to see only meats and leathers.

**"Now if you will excuse me I will go hunting some more... hopefully without any of you girls trying to pin me."** Chrome said as he removed the arrow that pinned him and took the rucksack.

**"S-sorry!"** the girls said embarrassed.

**"If Chrome didn't took it, then who did?"** Andr asked.

**"Who took what?"**

**"The... chocolates."** Stella said mumbling it

**"Oh... if you are looking for the culprits go checked those guys."**

**"Culprits?"** all of the girls asked in unison.

**"Yeah, I saw all of them half human... I saw creeper, enderman, skeleton, slime, blaze, ghast, snow golem, iron golem, spider, cave spider, wither skeleton, and silverfish.**" Chrome said pointing at a direction and left.

**"Oh they are gonna pay big time."** Blazette said rage welling up her eyes. The girls went to the direction Chrome pointed they walked for ten minutes and encountered a camp with the said half mobs.

**"So boys... enjoying the chocolates?"** The girls said in unison with rage welling up their eyes as they crack their knuckles. The guys gulp and ran away, but they were too late as Rosa punched them upwards while the girls threw their respective range attacks making them fly really far away from their camp. The girls saw the ravaged chocolates, they sighed and walked back they went back in to the kitchen to see ingredients and a note.

**"Dear Daughters, We heard that your chocolates were stolen, so we decided to give you the ingredients needed to make another batch, with regards, the Mob Kings."**

_"Daddy helped us!" _all the girls said in their minds and they suddenly rushed and get their ingredients and started making another bunch, hours passed and their finished. Then the next day the guys got loads of chocolates from the princesses and they tasted it. The first one was Blazette's, her chocolate were blaze rode shaped and had a tint of red in the chocolates, the guys put them in their mouths.

**"Hot!"** the guys said as they jumped from the sudden heat in their mouth, then the next was Gelli's it was shaped as a slimeball.

**"Feels like taffy."** Motor said as he chews it. Then the next was Snowy's it was shaped as a snowman.

**"Minty."** Xander said as he puts another one in. Then the next was Rosa's it was shaped as an iron ingot.

**"Ach! It's hard!"** Case said as he tries to bite a piece. Then the next was Charlotte's it was shaped as a ghast tear.

**"I think she made it with ghast tears." **Chrome said after putting the chocolate in. The next was Silk and Silkette's it was shaped as a spider eye.

**"Uhh... someone get the anti-venom before we try and eat this."** Motor said and Chrome went into the brewing room and got four bottle of anti-venom. After getting poisoned next was Cupa's it was shaped as a tnt.

**"Um, we better not eat this."** Chrome said getting a box of matches.

**"Why not?"** Xander said popping the chocolate inside his mouth.

**"Because of this."** Chrome said as he took a match and lit it and he threw it at a piece of chocolate Cupa made. Suddenly the chocolate blew up causing some pieces to fly on the wall.

**"Ach!"** Xander said spatting out the chocolate. Next was Andr's it was shaped like an ender pearl.

**"Delicious!"** Motor said after he put the chocolate in, the guys were about to put one in but Motor suddenly teleported to the kitchen. The guys looked at each other and threw the chocolate away. Next was Stella's it was shaped like a bone.

**"Tasty!"** Chrome said as he puts another one in. The guys took a bite and was dazed as it was hard. The three stopped trying but Chrome popped another one in.

**"You guys can't eat Stella's?" **Chrome said popping another one in.

**"Nope!"** the three said in unison. The next one was Silvia's it was shaped like the head of a silverfish.

**"Uhh... Not eating that!"** Chrome said throwing away the chocolate. The three ate it and felt a pebble in their mouths, they spat it out due to it having a pebble. The next one was Sasha's it was shaped like a sword.

**"Tasty but a bit sour."** Chrome said after he put one in. The guys tried again but the same result happened just like Stella's chocolates. After they finished eating the chocolates the girls gave to them, they started to think of a way to repay them back, they thought for a while and just tried and bake something for them. It was already dark as they gave the finished products to each of the princesses, after all of that delivering they decided to sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is one of M.T.S.F's Special Chapters, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for more Chapters. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	21. The Surviving Wolves and Playtime

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty where our protagonist meets the survivors of the Wolf Kingdom and joined a little competition followed up with playtime with the baby, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Another usual day except the food supplies are diminishing while the couple responsible for hunting were arguing whether who would hunt or not.

**"I'm going hunting alone!"**

**"That's too dangerous! You don't know if Herobrine would show up!"**

**"I can take care of myself!"**

**"I know you can but I'm not sure you can take on an army!"**

**"I'll prove it to you!"** Stella said storming out of the house.

**"She's stubborn... I better prepare the expected."**

**"Stupid Chrome, he won't believe me that I can take care of myself."** Stella said mumbling and walking towards the woods. Her hunting was going well as she had bagged enough meat to last them another week, but she felt like she was being stalked as she heard grass rustling.

**"Who's out there?!"** Stella ask no one in particular, then two shadows appeared and charged at Stella.

**"Help!"** Stella shouted, fortunately Chrome heard it and went to Stella, Chrome run faster as soon as he heard Stella screaming. When he can see Stella now, he saw the two shadows all on fours and cornering Stella. Chrome jumped up high and landed between the Stella and the two enemies. They were growling and so did Chrome as he got on all fours. They were growling at each other until the small one charged at Chrome, Chrome easily shoved the enemy, then the big one charged at Chrome claws out reaching to Chrome's face, he took the chance and grab the extended arm with his right hand, side stepped to the left and grabbed the enemy's back of the head with the left hand and slammed the attacker to the ground.

**"Chrome?"** the small one said as soon as it saw what Chrome did.

**"Who are you? and how do you know my name?"** Chrome asked looking at the small one

**"It's me... Carla!"** the small one said, Chrome's eyes widen as soon as he heard the name, Carla was Chrome's best friend when he was four. Stella looked at Chrome with a "do you know her" face, Chrome nodded and asked something to Carla.

**"Wait if you're here then where's Claw?"** Chrome asked to Carla.

**"Um... you slammed him on the ground."** Carla pointed at Claw on the ground.

**"Why do I always kept on falling for that trick..."** Claw said getting up slowly.

**"I don't know maybe you're a retard."** Chrome said smiling at Claw

**"Ha. Ha. Ha."** Claw said sarcastically

**"By the way why did you attack my wife?"** Chrome asked the two

**"Wife?!"** the two both said in unison

**"Yeah my wife, Stella."** Chrome said approaching Stella.

**"You're already married?!"**

**"Did I stutter? Get over it already. How about you follow me back to my house?"**

**"Sure."** the two said in unison. So with that they walked back home, catching up with each other and what happened to them this past years. Chrome then introduced the two to the gang and they were delighted with the company as they talked about life.

"Chrome."

**"Yeah?"**

**"You gotta meet with the princess."**

**"Princess Lone? She survived?"**

**"Yeah, and it's really important for her to take account on the survivors."**

**"Sure I'll go. Do you guys wanna join me as well?"**

**"Yeah!"** The gang said cheerfully

**"Ok then. Lead the way."** Chrome gestured to Carla and Claw to lead them, they did and was now walking. Carla was wearing a white fur clothes that covered her chest revealing her stomach, and was wearing white fur shorts, Claw was wearing the same thing but covered the entire torso, both of them have ears and tails like Chrome. They were now in the camp the survivors made, as they walk they were being glared at by the people and Chrome kept Stella even closer to his side so did the guys especially Xander carrying little Carmel with his one hand and the other hand keeping Cupa close. They were now in the hut that Princess Lone was in. Chrome signaled the gang to stay outside and Chrome went in formally.

**"Hello Princess Lone."** Chrome said kneeling formally

**"Hello, and who might you be?"** Lone asked Chrome

**"I am Chrome, one of the survivors."** Chrome said as he gets up

**"Ah, I see... Chrome do you want to join our annual competition?"**

**"What would that be?"**

**"Oh just hand to hand combat."** Lone said looking at her jewelries.

**"I'll be happy to join, but..."**

**"But what?"**

**"I want all of your strongest warriors fight against me."** Chrome said with determined eyes

**"As you wish."** Lone said then she clapped her hands twice then guards appeared and escorted Chrome to an arena like pit. Chrome looked around and saw the gang, he waved at them and they waved back, he saw Stella was worried so he just smiled at her making her less tense. Then a bunch of warriors appeared they were more muscular than Chrome. I brief moment of taking a good look then the warriors charged at Chrome, he didn't even move an inch, then the warriors were punching Chrome which Chrome didn't fought back, they were practically beating up Chrome until one warrior decided to make him fly back, and with a strong punch Chrome flew towards the arena walls, dust cloud formed. The warriors were grinning with a smug look and looked at the dust cloud disappeared, they saw Chrome lying on the floor, until Chrome shot back up, he dusted his clothes and looks like he wasn't beat up at all. The warriors were shocked to see Chrome without any bruise, Chrome taunted them by doing the universal hand sign of "bring it on" the warriors were enraged and charged at Chrome, Chrome took all the punches once more but Chrome didn't look like he was hurt at all, the warriors backed away and saw Chrome's body flowing with electricity, Chrome's hair was standing because of the electricity, they were preparing to charge again but this time Chrome was the one to charge he gave one punch to each warrior knocking them down. Chrome then stored the electricity back and saw the shocked faces of the crowd and even Lone was shocked as well. Chrome just greeted them with a smile.

**"Hey Princess Lone! I gotta go now!"**

**"O-ok!" **Lone said still recovering from the shock

**"Hey guys lets go back home." **

**"Yeah!"** they went back home happily and when they were now at home they dropped by at Chrome's house, Chrome was meditating while Carmel was crawling towards Chrome, she sat behind Chrome and tried to get Chrome's wagging tail.

**"Hey look Carmel's trying to grab Chrome's tail!"** Case said getting the attention of the gang

**"Aww... so cute."** Stella said adoring Carmel's cute behavior, Carmel was really intrigue with the tail and tried to grab it over and over, until she finally grabbed it and lied down on it like a pillow.

**"This is really painful."** Chrome said still trying to meditate.

**"Still cute though."** Motor said, Carmel was then snuggling on to Chrome's tail. The gang was in awe as Carmel did that. Chrome had enough meditating and started to play with little Carmel by walking on all fours and wagging his tail at Carmel, she followed the tail while crawling. The gang was really happy especially Xander and Cupa, since they found someone that can play with Carmel. Then night came and play time was over as Carmel slept on her dad's arms while they walked back home.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Twentieth Chapter of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty-One, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	22. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-One where our protagonist was living out his life to the fullest as he enjoys every adrenaline pumping stunts but was greeted with a surprise, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

It was a normal day, everything is normal, unless you count little Carmel throwing sticks of dynamite that is. Chrome was running away from Carmel who was throwing sticks of dynamite at him, he can't fight back but he would gladly kick her father's nuts though.

**"Oh when this is over I'm gonna kick you right in the baby maker!"** Chrome said running away, Xander regretted his decision to give her daughter sticks of dynamite that he would get slapped by his wife and get kicked in the groins. It lasted five minutes until Carmel ran out of dynamite, Chrome all bruised from the explosions went closer to Xander stomping the ground, it was causing little shock waves as Chrome got closer the more he got closer the more Xander can see Chrome's "murder" face. He was starting to panic and only did what one would do at a time like this... run! It was short lived though as Chrome already pounded Xander in to the ground making an impression.

**"You're a horrible parent!"** Chrome said as he walks away seeing Cupa mad, he knew what was coming so he left the "grounded" Xander.

**"Why would you give your own daughter sticks of dynamite?!"** Cupa shouted at Xander.

**"Mmphmph."** Xander said still grounded.

**"Ughh."** Cupa groaned as she took Carmel back to the house.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Like father like daughter both of them liked to set things on fire or make them explode. I went back home bruised from the explosions, and I saw Stella with a worried face.

**"Honey, what happened to you?" **Stella said with a worried tone

**"Carmel learned to use dynamites."**

**"What?!" **Stella asked shocked with the statement

**"Her idiotic father gave her dynamites, and as a creeper they have the knack to use explosives."** Chrome said grabbing a regeneration potion, he drank it all and was feeling better a few minutes later. They now continued on with their daily chores and all the usual stuff until they saw him... Chrome went and opened his door to see the ever horrifying Herobrine.

**"Hello Chrome."**

**"Bye Herobrine."** Chrome said shutting the door close

**"I'm not done with you Chrome!" **Herobrine shouted with anger rising.

**"Well I'm done with you!**" Chrome said opening the door.

**"I got a little present for you Chrome." **Herobrine said trying to trick Chrome

**"Oooh a present how lovely!"** Chrome said sarcastically, he went outside his house greeted by lighting striking him. Herobrine was expecting him to passed out, but his expectation made him disappointed to see Chrome yawning at him.

**"Thanks for the present! Goodbye!"** Chrome said walking back to his home then suddenly Chrome was lifted off the ground and was face to face with Herobrine.

**"Don't belittle me Chrome!"** Herobrine said fuming with anger.

**"I'm not belittling you Herobrine. I'm just bored with you."** Chrome said with emotionless face

**"How about we play a little game?"** Herobrine said calming down.

**"Little?"**

**"Yes, little."** Chrome was put backed down and was now facing a mutant: zombie, skeleton, and enderman.

**"You are gonna fight them Chrome."**

**"Fine."** Chrome then pulled out his weapon and started to fight the mutants. It was completely easy since the last time he fought them as they fell down with decapitated heads.

**"Finish. Anything else Herobrine?"**

**"..."** Herobrine was shocked completely

**"I have a present for you too Herobrine."** Then Chrome suddenly made a pistol with his hands then lighting went out of the tip shocking Herobrine. Herobrine was practically twitching from the shock, after a few minutes Herobrine regained footing and stood up again. This time he was really pissed and using his powers he took Stella and was about to fly off, but Chrome didn't took that surprised happily and jumped to Herobrine and cut off the arm that was holding Stella, she was falling and was caught by Chrome, he put down Stella gently and was really pissed.

**"Stella stay here. I'm going after Herobrine!"** Chrome said running to Herobrine's direction.

**"Chrome no!"** Stella was too late as Chrome already chased him. Chrome chased Herobrine throughout the region as he throws his sickles at him missing every time. Chrome finally gave up with the chased and just went back home, to be greeted by a mad Stella.

**"Chrome why did you chased Herobrine?!"**

**"He's a prick! Do you expect me to let you get taken away by Herobrine without consequence?"**

**"Well... that's true."** Stella said with a defeated tone.

**"If he shows up again, it means war!"** Chrome said finally resting on a chair

**"If he did will you go barging in to his castle?"** Stella said, Chrome looked at her with rage welling up his eyes.

**"Yes. I'm gonna barge in to his castle."** Chrome said looking away.

**"You are gonna need help then."** Stella said to Chrome smiling.

**"Thanks honey!"** Chrome said kissing her on the lips. It was now night as everyone slept with tranquility and without any disturbance.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Twenty-One Chapter of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed it as much as possible and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty-Two, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**So guys/gals this is were you come in. In the future chapters, you can be the co-writer of a chapter! You can give your ideas and I'll try and put it in, I might make some changes but those changes won't be necessarily big. If you want to give your idea pm me and let's talk about it. Have a Good Day/Night!**


	23. Bounty Hunters Taking Action

**Sorry about the contents of the previous chapter I was at the time of writer's block, but I no longer have writer's block will now make it up to you guys/gals by making a longer chapter.**

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-Two where the gang gets kidnapped by some bounty hunters and the gang tries to break out of the prison, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The gang was discussing about the diminishing supplies of coal and iron and have decided that they should do a mining expedition. They went to an unexplored cave which had the possibilities of having a large amount of coal and iron in it.

**"You sure there are any minerals here?" **Xander asked.

**"Yes I'm very sure Xander."** Motor said as they walked the seemingly endless cave, they walked even further and discovered a large vein of coal and iron.

**"Praise Notch! We found the jackpot!" **Xander said as he ran to the vein.

**"This looks suspicious."** Chrome said scratching his chin.

**"Why would it be Chrome?" **Xander said while mining the large vein of coal and iron

**"..."**

**"Chrome?"** Xander looked back and saw an unconscious Chrome lying on the ground, Xander looked around to see the others knockout as well until his vision blacks out.

**"Ugghh."** They all groaned as soon as they regained consciousness. They all checked their surroundings they were in a large cell made out of stone bricks and mossy stone bricks, there were also iron bars that were keeping them in.

**"What happened?"** Cupa asked.

**"You might want to find out where Carmel is first."** Chrome said.

**"Chrome?"** They looked at Chrome who was suspending in air by the shackles on his wrist and feet.

**"Yeah? As you can see I can't do anything."** then they suddenly heard crying in one of the corners, they looked at the corner to see a crib and inside is little Carmel.

**"Carmel! There you are!"** Cupa said as she holds Carmel.

**"Ok that is marked of the list."** Motor said

**"Only thing is escaping, but I highly doubt we can get out easily."** Stella said about to touch Chrome's shackles.

**"It's stuck isn't it Stella?"**

**"Yup."**

**"Well you better plan to get us out of here. I don't plan living my life shackled like this!" **Chrome said trying to move around.

**"Fine, fine we'll find a way to escape."** Andr said looking at Motor.

**"Umm."** Motor said looking around the cell.

**"Wait would our weapons be taken as well?"** Xander asked, the gang checked their person if they have their weapons but sadly they don't have it.

**"All I know is I still have my weapon."** Chrome said, the gang was really suspicious and check Chrome, and to their surprise his weapon was still with him.

**"Why do you have your weapon still?"** Motor said intrigue.

**"Hard to explain... how about a demonstration? Try and take my weapon away."** Chrome said looking at the ceiling, Xander tried and take the weapon away but even with his strength he can't get it off Chrome.

**"See? That's why they shackled me." **Then suddenly Chrome heard foot steps and shush everyone and they complied immediately.

**"Ah... the prisoners is awake."** The man in robe said

**"Why are we in here?"** Xander asked while shielding Cupa and Carmel.

**"Oh, just bounties."**

**"Ugh! Herobrine is persistent!"** Chrome said with an annoyed tone

**"I'll be leaving you now I have some other things to do."** The robed man said as he walks away, then the robed man ordered two guards to watch over them.

**"Well now... Better think of something fast cause I wanna whoop Herobrine's sorry little ass!"** Chrome said getting angry

**"We will! Calm down Chrome!"** Case said.

**"Cool Down!"** Snowy said as she breathe frost at Chrome

**"Too cold!"** Chrome shouted out.

**"Ok so how can we get out?"** Xander asked the others

**"I don't know... there is nothing useful in this cell, we better wait for the opportunity."** Motor said, and so they waited then night came as they were getting drowsy. They became even more tired so they began to sleep Xander put Carmel in the crib then put her to sleep. Chrome on the other hand was wide awake pretending to sleep, the others were now asleep and so Chrome made a move, he slowly and quietly broke his shackles it made a noise but not strong enough to wake up the others. He went to the bars and called out a guard.

**"Hey! Your shackles is crap!"** Chrome said to the guard while holding the bars

**"Hey you! You aren't supposed to get out of your shackles!"** the guard said and touched the bar, as soon as he touched it Chrome released a strong electricity causing the guard to passed out, then Chrome used his weapon to pull the guard closer and took the keys and opened the door. He was now out but the others were asleep so he decided to survey the area. He took the unconscious guard's outfit and put it on, he threw his clothes at the others' cell neatly folded. He went out and saw that it was a high security prison.

_"The prison looks menacing but the guards are idiots." _Chrome thought to himself, he searched around and saw alarms he decided to disable the alarms, once he did he decided to cause chaos, and so he did, he cause chaos throughout the prison as he kill of the guards and finally met face to face with the robed man.

**"Hello idiot!"** Chrome greeted the robed man

**"Hello dead meat!"** the robed man hissed at Chrome then charged at him, the robed man had a great sword (two handed large sword) and swings at Chrome missing completely, the robed man swings again and was blocked by Chrome, Chrome made a swing but was blocked easily by the robed man. They both backed away and examined their enemy.

**"What's your name?"** Chrome asked

**"Why do you need to know?"** the robed man said

**"Oh so I can make a grave stone for you."** Chrome said smiling at him

**"Then call me Z, what's your's? So I can also make a grave stone for you."** Z said smiling back

**"Chrome." **He just completely deadpanned

**"Ok Chrome. Prepare to die!"** and soon they lunged at each other again swinging their weapons and blocking their attacks, Chrome and Z was fighting on even terms as they swing and get their attacks blocked or missing. Chrome then decided to throw his sickle at Z which Z blocked their weapons were now tangled and Chrome made a fake worried face, Z took it and pulled Chrome in to stab him but Chrome was one step ahead as he released a bolt of electricity and stunned Z, Chrome now took the chance and stabbed him right at the heart. Z was now dying but he gave a smile at Chrome.

**"You... were... stronger..."** Z said weakly and smiled at Chrome, Chrome smiled back. He now took the lifeless body of Z and buried it near the forest, it was still dark so it took time to find a place where moonlight shines down, he finally found it and buried Z. He now went back to the cell to see them still asleep, He was tired so he took his clothes back and wore it again, so he can have a nice alarm he locked the door to the cell, he took a seat in front of the cell and fell asleep smiling. He was now woken up by the screaming of his friends.

**"Chrome! What the hell are you doing outside?!" **They all said in unison.

**"Huh... uh... I don't know."** Chrome said yawning

**"Well get us out of here!"** Case commanded Chrome

**"Let me think about it."** Chrome said thinking about it

**"Hurry up!"** Xander said

**"Go find the keys it's in the cell."** Chrome said, they searched for the key and saw the guard's outfit they checked it and saw the keys they opened it and went out followed by Chrome. They were shocked to see bodies everywhere as they walked out of the prison.

**"What the hell happened last night?"** Stella asked Chrome

**"A break out."**

**"How did you get out of the shackles?" **Motor asked intrigue

**"I broke it."**

**"Why didn't you do that sooner?!"** They all shouted at Chrome in unison.

**"You want us dead? Cause that's how you can get us dead."** Chrome said to them

**"..."** it was complete silence after Chrome said that. Before they walked home Chrome went in to the forest.

**"Chrome were are you going?"** Motor asked

**"Going to the robed man's grave."**

**"Wait he died?"**

**"Yeah."** Chrome said as he continues to the forest. The gang followed and saw the grave they stood there for two minutes then left. The walked everywhere and saw the same cave where they went in the first place.

**"Hey look! It's the cave!"** Stella said getting the attention of others.

**"Hey you're right, then that means we should go that way!"** Motor said pointing to a direction.

**"Lead on shorty."** Xander said insulting Motor

**"Well at least I don't weigh like a whale."** Motor fought back, they were now glaring at each other and saw their wives looking at them with anger, they gulped and stopped fighting and continued home. It was afternoon and the girls started to get tired.

**"Can we take a rest?"** Cupa asking the guys

**"No, we're wasting precious time."** Motor said coldly

**"If you won't let them rest then I have no choice."** Chrome said, then he suddenly carried Stella bridal style and walked away, Xander also did the same and carried Carmel on his shoulders and carried Cupa bridal style. Then suddenly Andr carried Motor like a stuffed teddy bear, the guys looked behind and saw the scene they laugh internally and continued home. They were now in their homes resting and relaxing but it was short lived as more bounty hunters appeared, but they were after Chrome because of the ridiculously high bounty on his head. They surrounded Chrome's house and was calling him to go out, Chrome sighed and just went out hands raised.

**"What do you guys want from me?"** Chrome asked already knowing the answer

**"The bounty on your head!"** one of the bounty hunters said, they were all wearing robes like that of Z. (if you wanna know what it looks like it was like a ragged black with red outline)

**"If you want the bounty so badly. Then come and get it!"** Chrome said pulling his weapon out and spinning it around, the bounty hunters charged at Chrome who was standing still. Chrome then suddenly increased the spinning speed, it was making a really high pitched whistling, then he added electricity and the whistling got even louder, the bounty hunters were stunned from the noise. Chrome was charging his electricity using the spinning and suddenly he threw the sickles with great speed it struck all of the bounty hunters like it was a chain lighting (no puns intended) and it knocked down every last bounty hunter except one guy who was half-conscious. Chrome walked towards him spinning his blades again.

**"Tell your friends that, don't mess with me, my wife, and my friends if they value their life."** Chrome said to half-conscious bounty hunter, Chrome was staring at the guy reeking of murder, the guy lost conscious from bought the injury and fear. Chrome left seething of anger because of Herobrine's persistence. He finally calm down and sat on a chair, he then decided go to sleep and went in to the bedroom but was greeted by Stella lying down on the bed. Chrome just smiled and lied down with Stella and as you can already guess what happened.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Twenty-Two Chapter of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty-Three, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**And also a belated special thanks to the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. Cheers to you!**


	24. The Surprise of a Lifetime

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-Two where our protagonist will be greeted with a surprise that would change his life together with his friend as they go around the world gathering things, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

I woke up with the birds singing and the sun's ray up my face, I looked to the side and saw Stella snuggling besides me, I got up really slowly as not to wake her up, I remembered those bounty hunters and I might be seeing them again even with my warning. I just shrugged the thought out of my head and just wore my clothes back on. I took a step out of my home and inhaled the cold air, I looked around and saw Motor doing the same thing, I'm just guessing he did the same thing with Andr, I'm just guessing if not speculating. I went to Xander's and wanted to get some syrup, I knocked on the door and was greeted with two faces.

**"Hello Chrome."** Cupa said holding Carmel

**"Hello Cupa, hello Carmel."** I said as I patted Carmel gently on the head.

**"Mind if I get some syrup?"**

**"No, not at all."** Cupa said gesturing to go inside

**"Ok thank you."** I said as I went in, I went to their basement and got a pitcher of syrup, I went out while saying goodbye to the two and went back home, I made pancakes for breakfast and was greeted by Stella going down the stairs sleepily.

**"Morning."** I greeted to her

**"Morning sweetheart. What's for breakfast?" **she asked me rubbing her eyes

**"Pancakes."**

**"Can you make me scrambled eggs as well?"**

**"Sure hon." **I said as I grabbed some eggs, cracked them in to a bowl and whisk it. Once the whisking is done I just put a little salt and poured it in to a frying pan. Once it was done cooking I gave it to her and to my surprise she wolfed it down (no puns intended) in a matter of minutes, she must be really hungry. Days went past and her cravings was topping the charts, and it's not only Stella but also Andr as well as Motor keeps on sending me on errands to fetch the things the two were craving. I went to the town and was gathering the things on the list. I was mostly buying in a store where our good friend Matilda owns the place, she is a witch about in her late 40s, she knows everything about the girls' cravings and was even the one who help give birth to little Carmel. She was supplying us with the things on the list and I pay her back with emeralds, she was still happy nonetheless with my visit after I visited her the 15th times she decided to start a short chat.

**"My Chrome why are you always visiting frequently?"**

**"The girls are craving so many things lately, I don't know why."** I said rubbing the back of my head

**"I think I know why."** Matilda said looking at me with a devious smile

**"Why?"** I asked trying to find out the answer. She went closer to me and whispered.

**"They're pregnant."** She said backing away with a smile

**"W-what?!"**

**"Oh you'll find out. For now off you go!**" She said as she pushes me to the door

_"Really? They're pregnant? This is gonna be a headache and a half." _I thought to myself as I walked back home. I talked about Stella, Motor, and Andr to go and meet with Matilda and to be sure if what she said was true. So the next day I took my caravan and let the three sit back while I dragged it to Matilda's, it doesn't bother me pulling the cart but what was really bugging me was that thought though. I just shrug the thought of my head and continued pulling the cart, about ten minutes later we arrived to Matilda and tried and make sure. First she checked Andr, with future seeing magic and saw that she was indeed pregnant and it was a boy. Then she checked Stella, after about two minutes Matilda looked at me with a devious grin and sparkling eyes.

**"What?" **I asked wanted to know why she was looking at me like that

**"Twins." **She said deadpanning

**"What?!" **I asked again shocked

**"She is pregnant and is gonna give birth to twins!"**

**"What?! Whats the genders?"**

**"Boy and girl, fraternal twins." **Matilda said with a smile

_"Ooh boy, let me rephrase what I said before, this is gonna be two headaches and a half." _I thought to myself and just left shocked with Motor while Andr and Stella were rubbing their stomachs. I just sighed and already knew my life would be busy as hell. My life became busy alright as I kept on getting the things on the seemingly endless list. Months then passed as Stella and Andr's stomachs was growing bigger, I guess Matilda was right. Now their is one thought that is plaguing my mind, is how can Matilda help two girls at the same time giving birth? I hope Matilda has a friend. I was thinking of the twins' names and Motor was thinking the same thing I'm guessing cause he is pacing out. Time went pass as I build more and more stamina with all the errands and what not and the girls' stomachs, very big especially Stella's. The months passed even further and they were already in labor, I called Matilda and said she should bring a friend along, Motor and I waited pacing back and forth and saw Matilda with another witch with the same age by the looks.

**"Who's your friend Matilda?" **

**"My name's Sadie, pleasure to meet you."**

**"The pleasures all mine, but can you help them?"** I said pointing towards the house hearing gruntings.

**"Yes we can."** Matilda said reassuring both me and Motor.

**"Oh you might want to join us to and encourage the girls."**

**"Ok, this will by terrifying."** Motor said with a scared tone

**"Don't worry this is normal."** Sadie said reassuring Motor

**"Guess so."** Motor said relaxing a bit. Then they were now starting as the horrifying screams can be heard and sometimes Matilda and Sadie gives small amount of instant health potions, maybe because to ease the pain a little bit. I don't know as I'm panicking inside my head while holding Stella's hands and so did Motor. After an hour it was already finished as Stella was holding the twins and Andr holding the baby boy.

**"So what's their name?"** Matilda asked us.

**"Well..." **Motor and I both said thinking of a name.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Twenty-Two Chapter of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty-Three, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**As you guys/gals may or may not want to know why I made that as a cliff hanger, is because I want you guys/gals to pm me name suggestions, I want to do this so we can interact some more and well because I'm not really good with names. I'm looking forward to see what would the names would be. Another note I won't be able to add another chapter until I know what would the kid's names would be. (reminder Chrome's children are a boy and a girl and Motor's child is a boy). I hope this isn't a bother to you all. Have a Good Day/Night.**


	25. A New Life with the Kids

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-Three where our protagonist experiences a new style of life with the new members, as they are followed by chaos, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**** (Flashback)**

**"So what's their names?"** Matilda asked us.

**"Well..."** Motor and I said as we looked at the new born children. I looked at the twins and noticed the boy has dog ears like me, and I'm guessing the girl inherited more of Stella's blood. I was thinking of the names.

**"Mayumi."** Stella said looking at the girl.

**"Conan."** as I looked at the boy, both of us smiled with the names given to the twins. Matilda and Sadie also smiled hearing the names, then all of our attention was directed to Motor, he was thinking hard as he was scratching his chin.

**"Gaines?"** Motor finally spoke asking Andr. Andr smiled then looked at the new born she was holding in her arms.

**"Gaines... I like it."** Andr said looking back to Motor again with a smile.

**"That's settled then!"** Sadie said clapping her hands twice

**"Thank you Matilda, thank you Sadie."** Motor and I said full of appreciation.

**"No problem, we are always happy to help."** Matilda said as they were about to reach for the door.

**"Wait!"** I said stopping her.

**"What?"**

**"Here."** I said giving her and Sadie a bag full of emeralds

**"Take it. It's a token of our appreciation." **they both gladly took it.

**"Whenever you need us again just call us."** Sadie said as they were going back home

**"Thank you for everything!"** Motor said.

**End of Flashback**

I'm now a father. It felt like more weights have been added to my shoulders, but I felt happy. A year has already passed as Carmel is now 2 years old and the rest of the kids 1 year old. Conan was the first one to walk, well erm... crawl as he kept on crawling towards me, I took Conan and carried him, I was really happy, and decided to sleep on the floor, I don't know why would I sleep on the floor but it was telling me to sleep there,I put down Conan and I decided to curl up in to a ball and sleep. When I was about to sleep, Conan kept on tugging my ears using his mouth and even growling, I sat up and looked at Conan who was sitting, wagging his little tail. I just smiled and decided to play with him, I used my tail to lure Conan and he was following it happily, I looked and saw Stella rocking Mayumi to sleep, she saw me and smiled at me as I continued to play with little Conan. It was a peaceful life, but it was also bothering me... Herobrine might show up, it was plaguing my mind and it caused me to be restless and a bit on the edge.

**Motor's P.O.V**

**"No Gaines don't touch that!"** I said to Gaines who was about to push a vase. It was too late though as he has pushed it already.

**"Honey what was that noise?"** Andr said from the kitchen.

**"Um, one more vase broke."**

**"Gaines is such a curious child, he might have inherited it from you Motor."**

**"I guess so. That curiosity would cause him trouble too."**

**"Oh yeah... I remember your curiosity almost burnt your hair."** Andr said reminding me of that time. I shrugged and just carried Gaines back to his crib, Gaines then suddenly looked at the crib with utmost curiosity. I just smiled at his puzzled face and gave him a gentle pat on the head.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Then more years passed, as Carmel was now 4 able to walk and talk and the rest only able to walk. Chrome was hunting as he also brought Conan because Stella said Conan should go out more. So he was now hunting and was able to bagged large amounts of meat still, he was now hunting some more and noticed Conan slipped out of his hands and was gone.

**"Conan!"** Chrome said shouting, he shouted four times until Conan came to him holding a bunch of bananas.

**"How did you get that little buddy?"** Chrome said kneeling to Conan's level and patted him on the head. Then he heard some monkeys and looked to the direction where the sound was, and he saw the monkeys were coming at their direction. Chrome looked at the banana and back at the monkeys, on closer inspection he noticed something weird with the monkeys.

**"Are those monkeys rockin' dreadlocks?"** Chrome squinted his eyes and saw the monkeys were indeed rockin' dreadlocks. (if you wanna know what they look like search it)

**"Oh crap they are and they are absolutely pissed!"** Chrome then grabbed Conan carrying him who was still carrying the bananas.

**"Drop the bananas Conan!"** Conan didn't listen and gripped on to the bananas even harder. Chrome ran as fast as he can and saw Motor and Xander talking with their kids.

**"Run Motor! Run Xander! Monkeys with dreadlocks is chasing me!"** Chrome shouted at them in advanced, Xander leaned to his right and Motor leaned to his left looking at the back of Chrome, their eyes widen as they saw the monkeys!

**"Oh crap they are!"** Xander said and grabbed Carmel.

**"And they're pissed!"** Motor said as he grabs Gaines as well. They were practically running away from the crazed pack of stylish monkeys as they run top speed in the plains and was able to reach their homes shutting the doors closed with a bang.

**"Chrome? What are you doing?"** Stella said while holding Mayumi's hands.

**"No time to explain!" **Chrome said as he drops Conan gently and looked at the windows. He checked and saw no sight of the stylish monkeys. He sighed in relief and he dropped his sack on the table and sat down on the couch.

**"What happened?"**

**"You won't believe me even if I say it." **Chrome said grabbing a glass of water.

**"Try me."** Stella said resting her hands on her hips.

**"Fine. Monkeys with dreadlocks."** Chrome said deadpanning, Stella was caught off guard with that phrase and dots practically went passed her.

**"Oooook."** Stella said unsure and confused at what she heard. The same thing happened to the other couple and was now resting. The girls then went outside to chat and let the kids play.

**"You won't believe what Chrome/Motor/Xander said. Monkeys with dreadlox, Can you believe him?"** The girls said in unison.

**"Wait they said that also?!"** they said in unison again. It was silent for five minutes until they changed topics, and was now talking about going to the castle and let the kids meet their grandfathers. Sun was about to set and they decided to get back home. Stella made the twin's sleep on their separate beds, she kissed both of them on the head and put out the fire on the torches except for one and closed the door gently. Cupa was also putting Carmel to sleep, she kissed Carmel on the head.

**"Good night Carmel."**

**"Good night mommy."** Carmel said as she closes her eyes and fell asleep. Cupa smiled at her and went towards the door and gently closed it. Andr was also putting Gaines to sleep but having troubles as Gaines' was preoccupied in his head. He snapped back into reality and saw her mother about to kissed him on the head.

**"Good night Gaines."** Andr said as she puts the blanket on top of him, she closed the lights Gaines then became really sleepy and fell asleep after a couple of seconds. Andr smiled at him and went for the door gently closing it as well. Then they went to beds and fell asleep, while the girls fell asleep easily the guys can't as they were preoccupied thinking about what happened.

_"How the hell did those monkeys have dreadlocks? I bet Herobrine did that to mess with us. I might have to take some precautions to avoid getting someone hurt." _they all thought in their heads as they fell asleep slowly. Little do they know that tomorrow would be the most chaotic day of their lives.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is Chapter Twenty-Three of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty-Four, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**Also special thanks to those that have given me their name suggestions, cheers to them! Special thanks to Shiinon-Chii also for giving me an idea with the names and a very big sorry for those that bothered to give me their name suggestions and wasn't chosen I am truly sorry. ;(. Other than that thank you for supporting this story it means a lot to me! :)**


	26. Formal to Informal Part 1

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-Five where the gang goes to a formal party were the kings had invited every royal mobs to attend the party, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The next day Stella woke up really early, she stood up and looked at Chrome still sleeping, she smiled and just went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She finished making breakfast and set it down on the table, she was about to to go to the bedrooms and wake the three up but stopped as soon as she saw the twins going down the stairs.

**"Hello Mayumi, hello Conan."** Stella said with a motherly smile, she then thought of something and motioned the kids to follow her to the bedroom. She then led the kids in to the bedroom and pointed at Chrome who was still sleeping.

**"We should wake your father up."** Stella said with a devious grin, the kids nod and prepared to pounce at Chrome, they crept slowly towards the bed and when they were close enough the twins jumped on to Chrome making the sleepy father wide awake.

**"Omph!"** he suddenly open his eyes and then looked at Conan who was tugging on to his clothes with his mouth and Mayumi shaking him up.

**"Alright alright, let me stand up."** Chrome said pushing the twins aside gently. The kids then got off him and then happily went out of the room, they went passed their mother who was leaning on to the wall and smiling.

**"You made them do that didn't you?"**

**"Yeah, I need you awake so we can eat breakfast as a whole."**

**"Ok."** Chrome said rubbing his eyes, he got up and was now following Stella down the stairs and in to the the dining table and ate the breakfast Stella made. Once they were finished they talked about a party.

**"Party?"**

**"Yeah, father has planned a party together with the other kings."**

**"When will it start?"**

**"Four months from now."**

**"Ok then, that's plenty of time to teach the kids manners."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Do the others know about this as well?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Ok good."** Chrome then stood up and motioned the twins to follow him, which they happily did. Then their day started as the couples teach their kids everything they need to know. A month past as Stella and Chrome was shocked to hear the twins finally made their first words, they were really happy as they heard their first words, so did Motor and Andr were they also heard Gaines' first words, and was really happy. Then three months has passed as the children can speak fluently now and was now preparing to go to the party. Chrome got the fully-decorated cart fit for royalty and the gang hopped in on the back.

**"You guys ready?"** Chrome said to the the gang, they all nodded happily and Chrome then started to walk pulling the cart along with him, he was gaining speed as he was walking then he sped up.

**"Hold on tight!"** Chrome said as he was now running, the cart was bouncing up and down causing the passenger's having the worst ride ever. The kids were happy though as they were laughing and smiling from the constant motion, and was now encouraging Chrome to go faster.

**"Faster Daddy!"** Conan said

**"Yeah faster Dad!"** Mayumi said as well.

**"Yeah uncle Chrome faster!"** Carmel said backing up the twins.

**"Faster!"** Gaines said curious if Chrome can even go faster, his thoughts was answered as Chrome then run even faster, then he slowly stopped.

**"Why did you stop dad?"** Mayumi asked with curiosity.

**"Well dear... there is an ocean in front of me."** the children then took a look out of the covers and saw the ocean, they stared at it seeing the beautiful ocean and the calming sounds of the waves.

**"Hey Stella, you said I'm just supposed to go straight?"** Chrome asked Stella, Stella was then out of her daze and answered back.

**"I did said to go straight."**

**"Then why is the ocean in front of us?"**

**"Father said there would be a boat waiting for us."** Stella said making Chrome looked around, he saw no signs of any boats. He just sighed and was about to do something crazy.

**"Well... you guys better hold on to something, cause we are gonna go straight ahead!"** Chrome said making the dazed gang shot up.

**"No Chrome! Don't do it!"** Motor shouted at Chrome trying to stop him.

**"Do what dad?"** Gaines said with a hint of curiosity. Gaines' question was then answered again as he heard sparks, he looked to where the sound was coming from and saw Chrome surrounded with electricity.

**"Hold on tight!"** Chrome said as he ran straight to the water. The gang then held on to dear life as Chrome was now sprinting across the water, the children was in awe especially the twins who never saw their dad do this. Chrome was smoothly running across the water while the kids gave him even more encouragement.

**"Go dad!"** Mayumi said with a cheerful tone

**"Faster dad!"** Conan said trying to encourage his father to go faster.

**"Faster Uncle Chrome!"** Carmel said backing up Conan, Gaines was in awe as he saw someone running through the waters like it was solid ground. While the grown ups was finally calming down and joined the kids and saw the great sights. They were astonished as they saw dolphins jumping out of the water constantly and a whale going up the water, spouting out the water and air. Then Chrome noticed he was almost at his limit and was frantically looking for land, he then spotted land and at the cliff side has a castle on it.

**"Hey Stella!"**

**"Yeah Chrome?"**

**"Is that the place?"** Chrome said pointing at the direction of the castle, Stella looked around and saw what Chrome pointed and nodded, then like it was a signal Chrome then sprinted even faster towards the lands, once he finished he lied down on to the land panting while being stared by happy faces.

**"That was amazing dad!"** Mayumi and Conan said.

**"T...thanks..."** Chrome said panting still.

**"We better rest for now until Chrome feels better."** Xander said sitting down on a rock.

**"It'll take time though."** Cupa said.

**"Well it won't actually."** Motor said bringing up a box it was a generator with a broken wire. Motor then turned it on and saw the electricity on the wire, he then put it closed to Chrome and was shocked. The kids was frightened as Chrome was having seizures from the shock Motor was constantly giving.

**"Uh... Motor you can stop that now."** Stella said making Motor snapped back into reality and pulled the wire back. Chrome then stopped having seizures and shot back up electricity flowing throughout his body. The twins was about to touch Chrome until Chrome backed away.

**"Don't touch me if you don't want to be in a deep sleep."** Chrome said trying to frighten the twins, it worked and the twins then held their mother's hands. Then Chrome gestured for them to go back in the cart and Chrome pulled the cart heading to the castle, five minutes later and there they are, in front of the giant castle, they were about to go in as they were stopped by guards.

**"Invitations please!"** one the guards said stretching his hands with open palms. Chrome looked at Stella who was looking for something in her bag, she found it and presented it to the guards. The guards nodded and let them in, the gang went in and the kids was in awe as they saw the fountain in the middle of the pathway and the beautiful garden besides the pathway. Then a loud and booming voice was heard it was the Kings, the kids was surprised and suddenly went behind their parents. The parents just continue walking towards the kings while the kids was behind them. The Kings all looked like buff up mobs of their kind but has a human looks to them.

**"I forgot... the kids haven't met their grandparents yet."** Chrome said whispering to the gang.

**"Yeah me too."** Xander said as he rubs the back of his head. The girls went to their father together with their kids.

**"Who is this young ones?"** Skeleton King asked Stella who was holding the twins' hands

**"Um... your grand children."** Stella said in soft tone, the Skeleton King's eyes went wide with the answer and was glaring daggers at Chrome, Chrome felt the glare and shivered. The same goes to the other kings making the two shiver as well.

**"What's their names?"** the Skeleton king asked

**"Mayumi and Conan."** Stella said pointing to the twins respectively.

**"Hello young ones." **Skeleton King said kneeling to their level and patting them on the heads gently, Conan was enjoying the pat as he wags his tail around so did Mayumi who was giggling. The King saw that the twins had inherited their parents' looks, and saw Chrome in Conan and Stella in Mayumi. He was about to speak until they heard fire being hurled around, and saw Blazette mad at a creeper servant.

**"Oh hell!"** Chrome said dashing towards between the two.

**"Calm down Blazette!"** Chrome shouted at Blazette trying to cool her off, it didn't work as she threw a fire ball at Chrome making him fly towards a wall.

**"This is gonna be messy."** Creeper King said to the others.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is Chapter Twenty-Five of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty-Six for part 2, and as always I appreciate your opinions and criticisms. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**Ok before ending this I saw some questions and well answered them via private messaging, I didn't know if they got my answer so I'll be answering it here.**

**from : **"Are you a filipino?"

**Yes, yes I am. (a spear went pass my head) Oh hell naw! (taking cover) Screw you huntsmen!**

**from TheEnd1192: **"Are you updating this story 2 chapters daily?"

**Maybe, I always update this story once a day and if I'm in the mood can go more than one.**


	27. Formal to Informal Part 2

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-Six where the gang goes to a formal party were the kings had invited every royal mobs to attend the party, and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Damn! Here I thought Stella getting angry is bad, now I'm facing an angry Blazette out for blood! She kept on shooting fireballs at me and the others, fortunately they dodge every shot, I kept on dodging and dodging jumping from one place to another, at least the castle is made out of stone bricks, well aside from the burning red carpet everything isn't on fire to say the least. I had enough of dodging and tried to punch Blazette, I punched her only to be greeted by a first degree burn and it hurts! After checking my hand I saw Blazette standing like I didn't punched her at all... but something feels weird about her but I don't know what it is. As I was preoccupied by my thoughts I got punched at the stomach and was now skidding on the ground making an impression.

**"Daddy!"** The twins said in unison with a hint of worry

**"Stay right there!"** I said after getting up. I looked back at my enemy and saw Blazette with the creepiest grin you can imagine _"She looks like she was hypnotize... wait hypnotize? I think this might work."_

**Narrator's P.O.V**

The gang was worried as Chrome skidded across the floor, after he got back up they were now confused and worried as the two were just staring at each other, Stella worried, confused, and mad at seeing Chrome staring at Blazette so she went up to Chrome and slapped him.

**"Ow! What did you do that for?"**

**"That's for staring at Blazette."** Stella said, then she heard a loud thud and looked at the direction the sound came from. She saw a knocked out Blazette on the ground.

**"What just happened?"**

**"She was hypnotized."** Chrome said rubbing his afflicted cheeks

**"Hypnotize?"** Stella said in a confused tone

**"A person in a state of focus and reduce peripheral awareness.."** Motor said.

**"I know what it is Motor I just wanna know what happened!"**

**"I was hypnotizing Blazette back to her regular self after that you slapped me... hard."** Chrome said still rubbing his afflicted cheeks.

**"S-sorry."** Stella said embarrass about her action

**"Don't worry Stella.**" Chrome said hugging her. Then Blazette was carried to the infirmary and the gang was introduced to the royal mobs who were now either married or dating. They were now having a party drinking, singing, dancing etc. until someone got bored and decided to make a fight. That someone was Rot the prince of zombies, He is as strong as a mutant zombie and have a better intellect than the regular zombies. He picked a fight to every guys he encounter and won it, Motor and Case got defeated as well and even Xander, then Rot was now searching for some more "challengers" so to speak. While Chrome was playing with his two children.

**"Catch me if you can daddy!"** Conan said as he runs away from his father.

**"Daddy faster! Catch Conan!"** Mayumi said as she was having a piggy back ride from her father. Conan then ran towards Rot's direction and bumping in to him.

**"Omph!"** Conan fell on his butt as Rot stared at him angrily.

**"Watch it kid!"**

**"I'm so-"** Conan was interrupted as Rot carried him by the shirt. Chrome who witness it was enraged and decided to do something, he slowly put down Mayumi and went to Rot.

**"Leave my son alone!"** Chrome growled and grabbed Rot's arm and gripped it tightly. Rot then loses his grip and dropped Conan down falling on to his rear again.

**"Argh."** Rot said as he punches Chrome to the face, Chrome got punched and was enraged even further then he decided to side sweep his feet to the right, Chrome did it so fast and strong that Rot was now upside down but Chrome didn't stop as he side sweep again hitting his head this time causing a concussion on the head and he was now back to the same position. Rot was now unconscious after that and fell down. Chrome just snorted air and went to Conan who was sobbing."

**"There, there Conan daddy took care of him."** Chrome said as he pats Conan's head, Conan's sobbing slowly went away and was now wagging his tail enjoying the pat. Chrome smiled as he saw Conan's tail sway side to side and now carried him to Stella. Stella took Conan and checked if he has injuries, then Stella looked at Chrome.

**"Chrome, did you know Motor, Xander, and Case got beat up?"**

**"By who?"**

**"By Rot."**

**"Rot? You mean that guy over there?"** Chrome pointed at Rot unconscious on the ground.

**"Yup."** Stella said not shocked at all

**"I better go check on Xander, Case, and Motor." **Chrome said as he walks away gesturing Mayumi to follow him, Mayumi happily followed her father and saw Motor and Xander got beat up.

**"Daddy."** Mayumi said trying to get her father's attention

**"Hm?"** Chromed looked at Mayumi.

**"What happened to Uncle Xander, Uncle Motor, and Uncle Case?" **

**"They got beat up."** Chrome said deadpanning

**"Are they gonna be alright?"** Mayumi said worried about her uncles

**"With what happened to them before, they would be standing up in about five minutes."** Chrome said giving a reassuring smile, Mayumi then smiled back and went to check on her uncles. By checking she was poking them repeatedly, Carmel and Gaines joined as well even Snowy was poking Case repeatedly.

**"Ok you can stop that now dear."** Chrome said and Mayumi happily complied. Carmel and Gaines on the other hand thought still kept on poking. After a couple of minutes of being poked they finally woke up seeing their kids still poking at them.

**"You can stop now."** Motor said to Gaines who eventually stopped

**"You too Carmel."** Xander said making Carmel stop as well. The two then looked around and saw Chrome laughing at them.

**"You can stop as well Snowy."** Case said making Snowy stop and blush

**"What are you laughing about?"** the three of them said in unison.

**"Oh nothing."** Chrome said finally calming down. The three looked at Chrome with an annoyed face and and got up and hit Chrome right at the arm. After that everything was back to normal as the kids was playing tag and the others was watching over them. Nothing unusual happened as the sun began to descend down on the horizon and the party was over everyone gone back home as the gang was preparing for the worst ride they have ever experience and the kids excited to do it again. Chrome then ran on top of the water and was now leaving the castle, the kids was waving at their grand parents who waved back at them. They got back home tired yet happy and they all fell asleep in their rooms.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is Chapter Twenty-Six of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I wrote it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter Twenty-Seven and as always I appreciate your opinions and ideas. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**

**Also, I would like to inform you that I will be releasing another Minecraft story (of course Mob Talker Characters are in it) later on maybe before or after you read this. I decided to release another story due to me kept on thinking of oh so many ideas that I would like to implement. Hope this doesn't bother you, :)**


	28. The Last Straw

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-Seven where the Mob Bosses was sent by you know who, and fought our protagonist and locked him in the End Dimension, and without further let the story begin.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

After the party that the mob kings had planned the gang was now relaxing, the children played tag and hide'n'seek and Chrome... uneasy. He was frantically searching for anything that pose as a threat. He searched for hours and was about to rest until he heard a projectile coming towards him, he dodged it and looked to where it came from, there he saw a guy with black hair and white eyes, a black cape covering his clothes but something looks weird about him, he has two heads connected by tentacles behind his back. He was about to make a move until a fireball shot up to him and make him fly up, there he saw his attacker another guy with black hair and purple eyes, he has wings protruding from his back and and had a black attire with grey linings. Chrome then positioned himself upright and landed on a tree.

**"Who are you?!"** Chrome said shouting at them.

**"Why do you need to know?"** guy with two heads said with a smile, this made Chrome furious and let out his weapons. He then charged at him and made a strike, then it was stopped by the guy with wings once he grabbed the sickle he threw Chrome back again and landed safely.

**"Thanks Drag."**

**"Don't ever call me that Writhe."** he hissed at him. Chrome snickered a little bit and the two noticed him. They suddenly charge at Chrome attempting to kill him, Chrome leaned backwards making an inverted crab position, he then wound up a kick to the two that send them flying, unfortunately for Chrome both of them can fly/levitate. Chrome frowned seeing them slowly descend down, Writhe then shot out a wither skeleton head at Chrome, Chrome dodge it with little success and was followed up with a fireball from Drag, it hit him and he was losing conscious.

**"Who... sent... you?"** Chrome said weakly.

**"Your good old friend, Herobrine."** Writhe said with a smug look, Chrome's rage built up _"He's dead!" _He thought to himself as he blacks out.

**Chrome's P.O.V ****(Time Skip)**

Ughh... my head hurts. Everything felt cold around me, my eyes are closed, I can't open it either. Then I saw my family and my friends smiling, it made me smile with the thought then I saw him... rage started to build up and made my body warmer, I was now able to open my eyes and I was greeted by a familiar place, The End... if I'm here then, Andria might be here as well. I got up slowly and notice the obsidian pillars... I'm hearing explosions as well, weird I then run towards where the sound came from and here I am in the middle of two ender dragons fighting each other, one was Drag, and the other Andria, I wonder why they were fighting each other. While my thoughts were preoccupied I was shot by wither skeleton head again and made me fly back, I positioned myself facing my attacker and saw Writhe shooting another head at me, by then I already landed and returned his gift back. I reflected the projectile back at him and he was surprised he then dodge it clumsily and I took the chance to charge at him and punch his smug face.

**"Nice shot."** Writhe said spitting out blood.

**"I'm just warming up."** I said cracking my knuckles. The we both charged at each other giving blows and receiving blows, until he knocked me upwards and shot wither heads at me. I had enough and shot down the heads with electricity, I looked at Writhe's expression to shocked and I gave a smug grin and shot him, he was having the worst case of seizures from the electricity I'm shooting at him, when I was about to finish him off Drag interrupted me by throwing Andria at me, I caught her and was now facing two of my enemies. They had the smuggest look you can ever see, if you count Writhe having seizures smug. Writhe stopped having seizures and was furious at me, he threw a wither head at me and was followed up by Drag's fireball.

**"The same tactic?"** I said as I brought up my weapon and made a swing, it bounced the projectiles back and into their face they were down but not out.

**"Andria, do you know a way out?"** I asked whiled looking at Drag and Writhe.

**"Y-yeah, it's past by them."** Andria said pointing towards a fountain made of bedrock. After she said that I black out, but I was hearing splats and metal meeting flesh. I woke up to see Drag and Writhe's shredded bodies, I looked at my hand and it was covered with blood, _"Damn. What happened?" _I thought to myself and looked around, I saw Andria huddling in the corner shaking. I knew she was terrified of something and I decided not to get closer, I went to the fountain and found myself back to where I blacked out. I went back home and was shocked and furious at the same time, the town was on fire and I was hearing shouts and screams. I looked to where the shouts came from and it made my blood boil my family and friends kidnapped, I sprinted towards them and they suddenly disappeared. I was about to snap!

**"Herobrine I hope you have lived a nice undead life, cause I am about to end it slowly and painfully!"** I shouted at the sky, I was rummaging around the rubble and found Case's black finger-less gloves, I put it on and was about to sprint towards Herobrine's Castle when I noticed Stella's bow it had the enchantment of infinity so I rummaged some more and found one piece of arrow.

**"Ready or not! Here I come!"** I said as I ran through the woods.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry guys/gals about this chapter being shorter than the rest, the story was about to end in the next chapter and I want to end it with a bang! But don't worry I'll be continuing this story with the Special Chapters after that I'll now be focusing more on my next story. Have a Good Day/Night. :)**


	29. The End or The Beginning?

**Hello again guys/gals to Chapter Twenty-Eight the last chapter of Minecraft: The Silver Fangs! Where our protagonist is seething with hate and is now seeking revenge.**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

There is no point in going to Chrome's P.O.V as his head is littered with strong language and violent images about Herobrine. He was sprinting towards Herobrine's Castle as fast as possible and being blocked by multiple mutant zombies, skeletons, creepers, and endermen. His pace wasn't slowed down even with the amount of enemies he was faced, he ran and soon Herobrine's castle was in view and he sprinted even faster, he didn't even stopped at the sight of the huge gate cause he just sliced it apart with his weapon. Guards surrounded him but ended up with a decapitated head and was aiming to go through another gate but it was closing, Chrome then released the electricity and he became even more faster and was able to get in before the gate closed, he ran and searched for the throne room, and stopped as he saw an enormous door decorated creepily. He instantly knew that's the throne room, he kicked the door down and walked stomping on the ground causing electricity to spark out, he stopped at the sight of the golden throne and was not surprised to see Herobrine seating on it with a smug look.

**"Hello Ch-"** Herobrine was interrupted as a sickle was thrown at him, inches away near his head.

**"Where are they?!"** Chrome growled at Herobrine.

**"They ar-"** He was interrupted again as Chrome pulled his sickle and threw it again and intended to hit Herobrine right between the eye. Herobrine noticed this and teleported downstairs. Chrome then made a deep inhale and caught the scent of Herobrine underneath, he then stomped on the ground with all his might and broke down the floor below he then greeted Herobrine with another throw of his sickle aiming between the eyes, Herobrine leaned his head to the right and Chrome instantly made a left twist causing the sickle thrown to move towards Herobrine's head, Herobrine noticed this again and leaned backwards cutting his hair a little bit, after that Chrome took the chance and gave a barrage of punches. Herobrine staggers as Chrome kept on punching him, Chrome then wounded up a strong, electrified right hook and it made Herobrine fly towards a wall breaking it in the process. When Herobrine regained his footing he saw Chrome charging at him, he teleported behind Chrome and gave a strong punch causing him to fly through several walls and fell in the courtyard, Chrome shot back up again and saw Herobrine floating higher than the castle walls which was 20 blocks high. Herobrine shot a fireball at him and Chrome dodged it by leaping high backwards. Chrome then noticed another fireball coming straight towards him, he can't dodge it as he is in mid-air and just took the blow, Chrome was then sent flying towards the castle walls but he took the chance as he buried one of his sickles on the walls and used it as a ledge and got up the castle walls, he pulled the buried sickle with ease and was now back in his hands and saw Herobrine with a smug look.

**"Did you think CAN hurt someone like me?!"** Herobrine said with a smug tone.

**"Hurt you?! I'm gonna kill you!"** Chrome hissed at Herobrine. Then Herobrine threw fireballs at him and occasionally lighting strikes, but it only gave Chrome more fuel as he runs across the walls and shooting lighting bolts at him which they all dodged the attacks both of them were giving. The process repeated itself over and over again until Chrome suddenly jumped towards Herobrine who was caught off guard from his sudden action and poised the Silver Fangs to strike Herobrine. Chrome made a huge gash on Herobrine's arm and stomping on his face as a leverage to get back on the wall. Herobrine fell down making a small crater on the ground and was holding his wounded arm as he makes an ear splitting howl. Chrome was unfazed by the howling as he was concentrated to kill the demon.

**"What? Did I just hurt the big, bad, smug demon?" **Chrome said coldly. Herobrine just hissed at Chrome with rage welling up his soulless white eyes.

**"Each action has a consequence and you know that Herobrine!"** Chrome said pointing his sickles at Herobrine. Herobrine then maniacally burst out laughing which angered and gave intrigue to Chrome.

**"What's so funny demon?"** Chrome asked intrigued.

**"You're fighting a useless fight Chrome!"** Herobrine said containing his laugh.

**"Why is that?!"** Chrome said gripping his sickles harder.

**"They're dead! They're all dead!"** Herobrine said and then burst out laughing maniacally once more.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

After Herobrine said that Chrome was in disbelief and was processing what everything Herobrine said.

**"What? Don't believe me?"** Herobrine said, then he snapped his fingers and a door opened containing everyone's motionless body in a pool of blood. Chrome dropped down to his knees in denial. _"They can't be dead! They can't be!" _Chrome thought to himself as he punches the ground repeatedly, Herobrine took the chance and slowly went closer to Chrome with a diamond sword in his hands. Chrome can feel the presence of Herobrine getting closer but can't move with shock and grief consuming him. Then the images of his friends appeared in his thoughts as they were smiling at him. Then he saw Stella, Conan, and Mayumi with smiles, he can't believe they died, but it gave sparks in his heart a spark of love for his friends and family and a spark of hatred towards Herobrine. He shot back up and made Herobrine jumped backwards and looked at Chrome, he was now bigger and fangs enlarging baring at him, his sickles was now attached to his wrists, the single blades of the sickle turned into a three looking like rakes, a red hot glow emanated around him and it made Herobrine nervous. Chrome then looked at him and gave a loud growl, Herobrine then noticed his situation and jumped up as Chrome prepared to lunged towards him. Herobrine looked down on the ground and notice no one down there.

**"RAAAHHH!"** Herobrine looked behind him and saw Chrome yelling a battle cry and struck Herobrine giving him three large gash resembling Chrome's mask. Chrome then stomped Herobrine's chest as they fall down in a quick pace and when they landed it created a large crater, Chrome on top still his feet above Herobrine's chest and looked at him with a scowl. Herobrine was losing conscious as darkness envelopes him and the only think he can see is Chrome's blood red eyes staring into his soulless white eyes until he blacked out.

**Herobrine's P.O.V**

Everything is dark, Herobrine was inside the darkness, he felt uneasy even though he was used to the darkness. Then he remembered he was killed, by the man who he was supposed to torture. His thoughts was interrupted as he heard a deeper and booming voice.

**"Hello brother!"** the voice said as someone appeared in front of Herobrine. It was Notch himself.

**"Brother!"** Herobrine said with venom.

**"It appears that you were killed."**

**"Yeah and so?"**

**"So... you said that if your plan was foiled you and I will will return the world back to normal and will sit together and watch over the world as it progresses until now."** Notch said as he crosses his arms

**"..."** silence was the only answer Herobrine can think of.

**"And now brother, let us turn back time to the way it was supposed to be."** Notch said as he held out his hands, Herobrine held out his and grabbed it, then light shone behind Notch as they moved into the light, Herobrine's eyes became blue with a hint of white and they were now in a room with a huge clock. Notch and Herobrine then waved their hands to the left and the clock's hands went the other way faster and faster, and now everything was back to normal or so they thought.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok guys/gals that is Chapter Twenty-Eight the Last Chapter of Minecraft: The Silver Fangs, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I wrote it and be sure to check out my other story "****Destiny Within Cards****" and as always I appreciate your support, criticisms, and opinions!**

**Chrome: Hello everybody!**

**Stella: Thank you for the support you've given to this story and also wait for the surprise.**

**Chrome: Stay tune as the surprise will be released between Friday and Saturday! And with that...**

**Everyone: Goodbye!**


	30. Epilogue

**Notch's P.O.V**

**"Brother, Would this changes suffice?"** Herobrine asked

**"Yes, I think so."**

**"You think so? Doesn't sound reassuring."** Herobrine said rolling his eyes

**"It will."** Notch said crossing his arms

**"What would change exactly in the world?"**

**"The humans will take over."** Notch said looking at the world

**"And what about the mobs?" **

**"They... they will be in hiding..."**

**"Why would you let humans take over?! You know they are corrupt!"**

**"Yes... I know that, but remember him?"**

"Him?" Herobrine then pondered on the thought then suddenly his eyes widen.

**"Him?!"**

**"Yes, him, together with them."**

**"Ugh! I remember that prick oh so well!"**

**"Well... you were a prick to him as well."** Notch said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

**"..."**

**"Let's see him as a child shall we?"**

**"S-sure." **Herobrine said unsure.

**? P.O.V**

There was a house in the middle of the forest, it was a peaceful and a satisfying life to the family who lived there. The husband was a lumberjack and the wife was a seamstress. The wife was making clothes for her five years old son, she had a lot of time that she even made clothes for the son up to the age of 18. There was one thing wrong about this family... they were blackmailed by a group of bandits and demands monthly payment for their safety. The parents were having trouble getting their money but they have no choice as they would be tracked down and hunted. Years have passed as the trouble grew even bigger as the parents were having a crisis at their hands as they didn't got enough money for the bandits and their deadline was tomorrow, they had no choice but to hide their son in a closet and wait for the inevitable. The little kid was peaking through a small hole on the closet and saw and heard everything.

**"I'll say it again, where's the money?!"**

**"I told you a thousand times we don't have the money!"**

**"And we told you that if you don't! We'll kill you!"**

**"I don't give a damn! We already told you we don't-" **The father was interrupted as a sword went through his heart, falling to the ground motionless. The mother was in shock and soon joined him as well with the same sword going through the heart. The kid was in shocked and can't even move, his parents died in front of him.

**"Now... where's the kid?" **One of the thugs said.

**"Let's get him, we don't want anyone to be a witness." **At this point the kid is totally in fear as he was shaking even more as the thugs went closer to the closet he was hiding in. It was about to be opened and the kid just gave up and closed his eyes, waiting for the death, he heard a blood splatter and he thought he had died. He was shocked as he can open his eyes and saw that there we a man between him and the thugs.

**"Don't worry kid I'll protect ya."** The man had leather armor on his arms reaching down to the back of the palm, leather armor around his chest with scabbards, black boots, and a black hood. The man fought the bandits easily as he stabs them swiftly at the heart or decapitating them fast. The fight was over and the man went closer to the shakened kid, he held out his hands.

**"C'mon kid, a new home's waiting for ya."** The kid was hesitantly held out his hands and grabbed the man's hand. He was pulled up and was now following the man. He had found a new home and a new conviction in his heart, to wander around the world and save lives. He undergone harsh training as he was trained mentally and physically through back breaking labor or under the strong force of the waterfall. He had trained several years and he was now 18. He was given the exact same clothing as his master but only difference is, it had a long eagle tail that trails behind whenever in a windy place or running. His weapons was different as well, it's two shashka (yes it's real look it up) as it blends in with it's scabbard making it look like a slightly bended stick it had a silver hilt and some silver linings on the scabbard. He has now everything he needed to set out and travel around the world. He waved goodbye to his master and had set out in to the wilderness.

**"Well, this is gonna be fun."** he said with a smile as he walks away now travelling around the world. It had been days as he wanders around aimlessly he had gotten a guitar along the way as he found a dead bard on the ground and took it. He had put it behind his back as it hangs there, and heard a scream, he suddenly rushed towards the noise and found a woman at his age fighting off hordes of zombies. He then thought of the guitar and made a noise by strumming. The zombies looked at the direction and went towards him, the woman looked at him surprised and mad as she thought he was the one controlling the zombies. He went far away the woman and now was surrounded by zombies he kept on strumming and stopped. He was fighting the horde easily with his weapons killing them with power and accuracy. He just looked at the battlefield and just grins.

**"Felt so good to help."** As he walks away making music. The woman saw the battle and had her jaws dropped.

**"He's good."** She then suddenly grinned and took aim with her bow at him, she released the string and the arrow was approaching the back, he then put the guitar behind his back and hanged it while also avoiding get hit by by the arrow.

**"So this is how you say thank you? Well I got nothing to do to you anymore."** he shouted at his attacker and walked away playing music again.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys/gals that is the Epilogue of M.T.S.F, I hope you enjoyed this story! The sequel will be released as well in an unknown time so stay tune! I will announce the time of the release in my other story "****Destiny Within Cards****" in the most completely random time. :P I hope you still have your patience though as I assure you it will be soon released.**


End file.
